You are one of God's mistakes
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: It is a bond of friendship that brings them closer, closer, until they are so close that they can just reach out and touch. : YAOI, OroNaru, ItaNaru, abuse etc. :
1. Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; this disclaimer applies to all chapters! I just own the plot of this story. Suck on that, lawyers.

**Warnings:** This story will contain yaoi, het, rape, abuse and improper language. Basically all the things that you are dying to read. SasuHina, OroNaru and ItaNaru.

I am going to try to keep everybody as in character as possible. Naruto is going to be hard to keep loud and brash, so you'll have to bear with a slightly paranoid Naruto. And Sasuke is not a depressed emo-kid in this fic, because his clan was never slaughtered.

Orochimaru and Itachi are my favourite characters in Naruto, so therefore I'm keeping them as much as in character as possible.

**Some of Naruto's experiences are things that has happened to me, so think twice before you comment it (it is okay to mention it and ask questions, but I don't want you to tell me that I need to get over it. I am over it.)**

_This is for the broken. This is for the taken. This is for the ones that has been raped and humiliated. This is for the ones that has been neglected and abused. This is for the forgotten. This is for the dirty and unloved._

_But, most of all…_

…_it is for the ones that have been fooled._

**You are ****one of God's mistakes**

_For a day he had almost thought that he could escape. _

_For an hour he had lived in the belief that he would be saved._

_For a minute he had felt beautiful. _

_For a second he thought that he was loved…_

**P** r o l o g u e **I**

A blonde boy in the age of sixteen was sitting outside a normal-sized house. He was lying in the wet grass and staring up in the grey sky. At least it wasn't raining, and for that he was grateful.

He was a bit too skinny and short to make you believe that he actually was sixteen. He looked like he could be in the age of fourteen, or at least a year younger. He had wide, innocent eyes with the colour of a summer day sky that made him look even more childish.

The baggy clothes he was wearing were getting wet from having lain on the ground for almost an hour, but that didn't face him one bit. The cold wind was making the little hair he had on his arms to stand up, though.

He was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which was way too little on a chilly day like this. He lived in the house that was behind him, but he had yet to go inside and get a jacket, or at least a sweatshirt.

He sat up as a black car swished by only to stop by the house on the other side of the road. His curiosity was spiked when a tall man with dark hair stepped out of the car, followed by two other, younger, males and a woman.

He couldn't see them too well in the grey weather, but he could make out that they all were pale and dark-haired. They looked beautiful, even from afar. The tall man walked to the front door, the shortest of the other males following him eagerly.

He blinked a couple of times before getting up and brushing off his pants. He sniffed and put his arms around himself. It was getting colder, and he could see how the woman ushered her other child inside before it started to rain.

Uzumaki Naruto turned around to his own house. Maybe his guardian would let him inside now?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** If you liked it – review. If you didn't like it – review! It's important that you review and give me constructive critism. If you find spelling/grammar errors I would love to hear them, so that I can correct what I've done wrong.

_One more thing before you review:_ this story might take a while before it reaches its climax, but I will make the following chapters longer so we will have the story orgasm not too far away.

The more reviews, the faster I update. Thank you. If you have any questions I'll gladly answer them.


	2. Prologue II

**You are one of God's mistakes**

_For a day he had almost thought that they would be free._

_For an hour he had lived in the belief that they would be together forever._

_For a minute he thought that they were meant for each other._

_For a second he thought that he was in love…_

**P** r o l o g u e **II**

He couldn't believe that his parents were making him move. He was beyond happy – this was perfect. He hadn't liked their old place very much, and he had never had a friend back there.

Maybe here he could make a friend?

He turned to his older brother, who was listening to music and spacing off to his own little world. He reached out and poked the older teenage boy, who wasn't fully as happy as his little brother to move.

"What now, Sasuke?" The older teen glared down with dark eyes on his little brother.

"Itachi, how do you … make friends?" Sasuke felt stupid for asking, but he wasn't so sure that he cared – he just wanted to learn how to make friends. He didn't know much about friendship, only what he had seen in movies.

"Sasuke, you foolish little brat. Are you feeling lonely?" Itachi mocked. Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and looked out through the car window.

"Itachi," their mother, Mikoto, said. "Don't be mean to your brother. Tell him how to make friends." She sounded happy to hear that her youngest son finally wanted some company.

Itachi groaned. "He's a hopeless case, mother. He's socially retarded or something."

"I'm not!" Sasuke threw an ice-melting glare towards his brother. "Father, tell Itachi that he's wrong!"

"You're not only socially retarded and foolish – you're spoiled too."

"Itachi!"

Fugaku, their father, would have stopped the car and made them apologize to one another, but they were there now. He made a sharp turn that made his wife gasp and Sasuke to let out a yelp as he was forced into Itachi's lap.

"This is your new home. Behave," Fugaku simply said and got out of the car. Sasuke climbed out of the car and almost ran after his father, while Itachi climbed out just as gracefully as his mother.

Fugaku and Sasuke were already inside when Mikoto realized that it would start raining.

"Itachi, let's get inside now. Leave the bags in the car." She put a hand on her oldest son's back and shoved him gently towards the door. "Hurry before your hair gets wet."

Itachi shot a dirty look towards his mother, but silently agreed. His long, dark hair would take forever to get dry. They hurried inside.

None of them noticed the blonde skinny boy across the street that was watching them curiously.

**To Be Continued**


	3. How It Aches I

**This is your last warning! **

**The following chapters are going to contain violence in form of abuse, detailed rapes on minors and foul language. This story is ****rated M**** for a reason. **

**The rape-scenes won't be too dirty, but more to show the victim's pain. So they are mostly there to show you how horrible it is, not to make you drool or have a nosebleed. **

**But if you find the rape-scenes hot I won't judge you (in fact, I will jump up and down in joy).**

**If you have any questions concerning this story I will answer them as soon as I can.**

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**H** o w ** I** t **A** c h e s

**P** a r t **I**

There was a loud _crash _coming from a white, normal-sized house in Konohagakure, the fourth January, a Monday.

Uzumaki Naruto was the reason of that crash. He had, once again, managed to drop a glass on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk." The man behind Naruto shook his head to show his disapproval. "You clumsy little idiot, clean it up. And feed Manda before you go to school."

Naruto nodded. The taller man didn't make another sound as he walked out of the kitchen to get ready for another day at work. Not until Naruto was sure that his guardian, Orochimaru, was gone could he bend down and pick up the big parts of glass.

He then proceeded to go over to the corner and get the broom. Naruto had a bad habit of dropping things when he was nervous or scared. It didn't matter what he was holding – whether it was a book, a glass or an animal. He was never going to tell Orochimaru how many times he had dropped Manda, the big snake Orochimaru loved and adored.

Not until the pieces were swiped up and thrown away did Naruto stop to take a breath. He walked out of the kitchen and through the neatly clean living room. He opened the door next to Orochimaru's and his own bedroom, and walked inside.

There was a big, thick snake curled up behind the thin glass wall in the room, and Naruto couldn't help the way his throat became dry. He hated Manda, he really did.

The thought of opening the glass door was even worse than the thought of gripping one of the rats in the little cage in the room. But he did it without a sound, and without dropping the rat. He had done this a lot of times now, and it didn't bother him very much to know that he was the one that had put the rat in the terrarium to meet death.

When he was done, he brushed his hands off on his shapeless clothes. He walked back into the kitchen to see if Orochimaru had left him something to eat, when he spotted the clock. His eyes widened and he ran out in the hall.

Just as he reached out his hand to grab his jacket, his wrist was caught.

"Where do you think you're going?" Orochimaru spat. Naruto tried not to make a face, or whimper.

"To school," Naruto murmured. Orochimaru smirked.

"Very well. I'll be home early, so I want you to wait up for me."

Naruto nodded as Orochimaru let go off him. The long-haired man gestured towards the front door, and Naruto took his jacket before running off. He didn't stop until he was just five minutes from his school.

Orochimaru would be home early – that meant that he was back from his work at the hospital before midnight. That explained his guardian's good mood this morning.

Naruto stood still for a moment, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

He was a fast runner, but afterwards he always became so tired. He heard his stomach growl, and he felt it clench – an after effect from being both hungry and stressed out. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to take a few calming breaths before continuing to run.

He reached the big, wooden doors to his school and had a little trouble forcing one of them open. They were always open before the first class started, and when they were closed it meant that you were late.

He didn't stop until he reached his locker and he just stuck in his hand and felt around with his slender fingers. He felt a thick book and grabbed it, looking it over before closing his locker again.

He jogged to the classroom where he always had Religion on Mondays. The door was already closed, and he waited a while outside before knocking. He heard the teacher's voice telling him to enter, and he did so.

Umino Iruka frowned at the sight of him, and Naruto suddenly felt very self-conscious. He knew that his hair was ruffled from running, and that his scarred cheeks probably were rosy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Iruka gave him a stern look, and it wasn't until then that Naruto saw the unfamiliar boy by the teacher's side. He had dark, spiky hair and dark eyes.

"Sit down, Naruto. If you're late one more time I'll have to call your parents."

Naruto nodded and sat down on the empty seat next to Hyuuga Hinata. She blushed and looked away. Naruto looked back up on Iruka and the new student. He put two and two together and realized that he must be the youngest son in the family that had moved in across the street.

"So, Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said. "Sasuke, you can sit next to Kiba." Iruka pointed out a brown-haired boy with a wide grin on his face. Sasuke simply nodded and walked over to the empty seat next to the brunet.

Naruto watched, amazed, as Sasuke walked between him and Hinata. The new student seemed to own the grace and beauty of a swan. He, Naruto himself, was neither graceful nor beautiful. In fact, he was rather ugly and very clumsy.

"Okay then. Let's start with Hinduism…"

UAUAUA

Sasuke walked calmly out of the classroom with his new classmate, Inuzuka Kiba, next to him. It was very easy to get along with Kiba, and Sasuke had already figured out that Kiba's greatest passion – next to pulling pranks – was dogs.

"Oi, Uchiha," Kiba grinned. "Do you wanna see something funny?"

Sasuke nodded, but he wasn't so sure that he wanted to experience what Kiba found funny. A few other guys that had walked behind them ran up to them with excited faces to watch. Kiba nodded and raised his hand to make them stop.

Then he ran after a skinny blonde boy that was walking with his books tight to his chest like a shield. The blonde boy either didn't hear him or ignored him.

Sasuke watched, as if in slow motion, how Kiba raised his hand. The hand didn't stop until it was next to the blonde's ear, and then the brunet snapped is fingers.

The corridor went silent as the blonde kid dropped all his books in surprise and spun around, only to stumble over the books and fall down on the floor.

Kiba and the students that were there to watch started to laugh, and Sasuke frowned. That wasn't very nice. He watched how the blonde gathered his books slowly before standing up.

Sasuke didn't hear what the blonde said, but he had always been good at reading lips, since his brother had taught him just a few years ago. The blonde had apologized – which confused Sasuke a great deal.

"What an idiot! He always does that!" Kiba was still grinning widely, but he had stopped laughing. "He must be the clumsiest moron I've ever met!"

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude," Kiba said with a chuckle, "I have _no_ idea."

Sasuke looked at the other guys, but they just shrug before leaving to their own lockers. When they were gone, a red-haired boy with a red mark on his forehead joined them.

"Making fun of Uzumaki again, Inuzuka?" The red-head wondered with a dangerous look on his face. Kiba didn't reply or even look at the red-head. Sasuke looked at the red-head, who glanced over at him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tried to look friendly, but he gave up almost immediately. It wasn't his _thing_, so to speak.

The red-head snorted and walked away, but looking over his shoulder just once to throw Kiba a dirty glare. As soon as the red-head was gone, Kiba smirked. "That's Sabaku no Gaara. A real creep. You saw the tattoo on his forehead? They say that he did it himself with some red paint and a needle."

Sasuke arched a dark brow. It looked too nice to be done at home. Itachi had a tattoo on his upper arm, but Sasuke had never thought about getting one. He knew that it was illegal, but Itachi's friend – Pein-something – owned a tattoo studio.

"So, I guess you're coming with me for P.E.? Right?" Kiba grinned. "You'll laugh until you're crying – the blonde kid is in our class."

Sasuke followed in silence, and when they reached the gym he talked to the teacher, who allowed him to sit out until he got his uniform. He didn't laugh until he was crying, but he had to confess that the blonde boy sure was a clumsy one.

The blonde looked nervous in whatever he did, as if he had someone watching over his shoulder and muttering snide remarks in his ear. They played basket, and the blonde was shorter than most of the males and some of the girls.

Kiba's team won. The green-clad, somewhat hyper teacher gave the team captain – a boy named Nara Shikamaru – a hug for leading his team into the _sweet victory_. Shikamaru looked like he was ready to run away.

After P.E. they took their time to get to the Math class, where they had to wait for their teacher in almost five minutes. When the teacher finally arrived, Sasuke wasn't very impressed.

He was tall, very tall and had a big grin on his face.

Sasuke sat down with Kiba, Shikamaru and two other boys that were named Aburame Shino and Akimichi Chouji. Chouji almost took two seats, and he was even worse than the blonde kid during P.E. from what Sasuke had gathered.

"Good morning," the teacher said as he closed the door. Sasuke noticed that the teacher's grey hair was even longer in the back, almost reaching his butt. "I heard we had a new student…"

Kiba snapped his fingers in the air, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Oh. There you are! I'm Jiraiya, and you're Uchiha Sasuke – correct?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure of what to say. The man talked a bit strangely, as if he was the God sent gift to mankind.

Jiraiya put them to work, and Sasuke watched him walk over to the blonde skinny kid. He leaned a little forward to hear what they were saying.

"Are you okay, kiddo? You look a little down." Jiraiya grinned. Sasuke couldn't see the blonde boy's face, only the small back and the messy hair.

Sasuke shrugged it off and then turned back to his math book. The class ran through smoothly, if you didn't count that Sasuke almost didn't get anything done. Kiba was horrible at maths, so Sasuke had the_ pleasure_ to help him out.

Sasuke himself was actually pretty good with maths and any other subjects where you had to think logical. The blonde kid seemed to have just as much trouble as Kiba – he used the eraser more than Sasuke used his during the entire day.

Jiraiya didn't seem to mind helping him, and therefore Sasuke didn't bother to ask if he needed help. He probably wouldn't have helped the boy otherwise either, because Sasuke got the impression that Kiba and the other boys didn't like Naruto. Or at least they ignored him.

After maths they made their way to the cafeteria, which was filled with students. He sat down with Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji, and later three girls joined them.

The girls were each others' complete opposite, and Sasuke found himself staring a little too long on the short, dark-haired girl's chest. She wasn't much more than big breasts, Sasuke realized. She didn't say anything during their entire meal and neither did she look up to show her face.

The two other girls asked him questions about his old place and if he had any friends or girlfriends there. Like he would ever get a girlfriend – he was far too anti-social to even consider it. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of it; actually, he did it pretty often.

He wondered if he would ever have a girlfriend, but he couldn't picture himself with a girl.

He tried to picture himself next to Haruno Sakura, one of the girls at their table, but her pink hair irked him. Then he tried to see himself with Yamanka Ino, the other girl, but it didn't work very well either. She was taller than him with that dangerously long ponytail and she had a very pale face.

Not that he could blame her for being pale. He was pale, too. It run in his family, and he would never try to get a tan again – it had ended with a terrible sunburn. Some people found it attractive. Sasuke didn't.

Nothing interesting happened until there was a loud _slam_ that shut everybody in the cafeteria up. It was the blonde boy again, but this time he hadn't dropped anything. In fact, it wasn't even the kid's fault.

Sasuke watched as the blonde apologized to the much taller guy that had pushed him into the wall.

Sakura groaned, flipping her pink hair behind her shoulder. "They're always mocking him. It's making me crazy! I wish he could just disappear!"

Sasuke raised his dark eyebrows. "Wouldn't it be better if you stopped the bullying instead?"

Ino rolled her dull, blue eyes. "The teachers have tried, but it doesn't work. I guess there really is something wrong with him."

"Maybe there isn't anything wrong with _him_."

Sasuke's and the other's eyes snapped towards the girl that had spoken. Sakura had introduced her as Hyuuga Hinata. She looked away, and Sasuke got to see a glint of her face. She was tomato red and had very pale eyes.

"What did you say, Hinata?" Ino asked sweetly.

The girl looked down in her lap again, deciding not to repeat herself again. And Sasuke thought.

_She must become my girlfriend._

UAUAUA

About the time Naruto came home, he was tired. But he couldn't rest just yet. He had to clean Manda's terrarium and then he had some homework to do. After that he would have to make dinner to himself and Orochimaru – but that could wait until ten o'clock tonight.

He cleaned as carefully as possible without getting close to the sleeping snake, and then he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

_It i__s amazing how dirty you can get from cleaning._

He undressed and turned on the warm water. He glared down on his body as the water poured over him. He had small bruises on his thighs, and he found himself staring at them. They had an ugly yellow-green colour. There were more bruises on his hips, these ones with a purple-blue colour.

His hand travelled over the bruises on his thighs, up to the ones on his hips and his hands travelled further up. He reached his stomach, and could feel his ribs under his fingertips. He travelled further, and didn't stop until he felt the little wound on his shoulder.

Maybe he shouldn't play with the rats before he gave them to Manda again. Who knew they could bite so hard?

UAUAUA

Orochimaru came home a little after ten o'clock, and ate the food Naruto had cooked with a crooked smirk on his pale face. Naruto knew what that smirk on meant. It meant more bruises on his hips and on his thighs.

Naruto hated to have those bruises. He hated it. He hated having the bruises more than the man that caused them. He hated having bruises more than the reason. He hated to be marked.

Once, he had dreamt of being free, that there would be no one to mark him. That was silly, really. Orochimaru would always be there to mark him, own him.

So Naruto wasn't very surprised when Orochimaru dragged him into _their_ bedroom and started to caress him slowly, gently.

His pale, long fingers travelled over Naruto's now naked back. Orochimaru stroked over Naruto's arms, over his chest and didn't stop until they reached Naruto's thighs. Orochimaru liked Orochimaru's thighs for some reason, almost as much as he loved Naruto's butt.

One of the long fingers slid inside of Naruto. It wasn't that bad for Naruto, he was used to it by now. But he could never tell if Orochimaru enjoyed it or not; with the way his pale lips were a thin line and his yellow-brown, almost golden, eyes narrowed as if he was concentrated to the fullest. Orochimaru always did this before the bruises came.

Naruto sucked in a breath as two other fingers were added to his tight hole and started to make their way in and out of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing and breathing.

"Good boy," Orochimaru murmured. "You've been such a good boy today."

A fourth finger was added, and made their way in and out. Naruto_ tried_ to blink the tears away as his back moved against the silk sheets. Orochimaru finally removed his long fingers, and Naruto got the chance to breathe normally. He tried not to clench his muscles, because he knew from experience that it would only hurt.

He stared up in the ceiling above the bed and listened as Orochimaru undressed. The sounds of drawers being opened echoed in Naruto's empty mind. All he could think of was what he had done to deserve this.

Orochimaru smirked, and his almost-golden eyes seemed to glitter in the dim light. He leaned over Naruto and his cold lips met Naruto's warm chest. His damp, pink tongue travelled over Naruto's skin, over a nipple and down to Naruto's flat stomach. The tongue reached Naruto's bellybutton and dipped in the little crater.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Orochimaru's silk hair tickle his sides and chest. It would hurt soon, he knew that. He didn't want this; he really didn't want this to happen again. He arched his back a little of the bed, unconsciously.

A whimper was caught in Naruto's throat as Orochimaru's lips and tongue reached his bright, almost invisible, pubic hair. His guardian let out a short, dark chuckle before licking the tip of Naruto's dick.

Naruto tensed, but he didn't resist or fight it. He knew that it was worthless to fight something that couldn't be won over. Orochimaru licked again, but Naruto didn't fight the heat that coiled in his lower abdomen.

It was no point in trying not to get aroused, because it didn't matter anymore.

Orochimaru let his cold hands slid down to Naruto's hips, and he caressed the blue marks that adorned those slim hips. One of the hands encircled Naruto's penis, and started stroking it gently.

Naruto didn't suppress the moan that escaped his mouth – Orochimaru _hated_ it when Naruto held back. His breathing was getting a little laboured, as his dick was pumped into a fully erect state.

Orochimaru gave the same low, dark chuckle as before, and he leaned back to watch the blonde boy on his bed. "Good boy, Naruto."

Naruto didn't answer, nor did he recognize the words Orochimaru had spoken. Only when Naruto was naked would Orochimaru call him a "good boy," otherwise it was insults and name-calling.

That was why Naruto also liked being in Orochimaru's bed. He hated what happened, and the bruises that graced his body – but he loved hearing that he was a good boy, and Orochimaru knew that.

"Be a good boy and get up on all fours."

Naruto obeyed, standing on all fours and waiting for Orochimaru to do something. He gave a small cry when something slick entered him. He knew what it was – Orochimaru's tongue. Sometimes he wished that he could cut it off.

The tongue went further in inside of him, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was starting to breathe heavily as the tongue retreated, only to licking around Naruto's pink hole.

Naruto wished he couldn't hear those smacking sounds that made Orochimaru so excited. He wished he couldn't hear Orochimaru's pants as the tongue disappeared from his ass.

"Spread your legs." Orochimaru hissed, and slowly started moving inside of Naruto's asshole. He leaned over Naruto, still thrusting in and out, and licked in the nape of his neck. "Good…ahh…boy."

Naruto's guardian speeded up, his chest pressed against Naruto's back and his cock going in and out of the entrance. Naruto gasped as something – he didn't know what it was – was stroked by Orochimaru's penis.

It always felt good, but Naruto had no idea why. It was almost as nice as having Orochimaru pumping his dick.

Orochimaru didn't stop and he clawed a little on Naruto's upper arms, and would probably leave ugly, long marks.

"Oro-orochima-ru!" Naruto tried not to speak, but he couldn't help it – he was always loud. It didn't matter if he was screaming in pleasure or pain – he was always vocal and never late to voice his feelings. Though he often restrained.

"Good, Naruto, good. Clench around me…yes…" Orochimaru leaned his pale forehead between Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto clenched his muscles, although it hurt. It hurt so badly. "Just… just like that. Good boy, Naruto..."

Orochimaru groaned, and emptied his seed in his adopted son's insides. Naruto moaned, as the semen reached his prostate and tickled against it.

Orochimaru pulled out and sat down on the bed. "Now, Naruto, I want you to touch yourself."

Naruto hated touching himself. It always made his skin itch. He hated it. But the stern, yet tired, look Orochimaru gave him told him that if he even dared to protest he would suffer greater displeasure.

Naruto gripped his own dick and started stroking it, sitting in front of his guardian with his legs spread. Orochimaru licked his pale lips. Naruto stared on his guardian's face; the black eyeliner had run down his cheek a little from all the sweat.

With a moan, Naruto gave a few last strokes and climaxed. His body tensed, and he emptied his load on his hand and stomach, watching a little dribble down on the purple sheets.

"Come here," Orochimaru said with a smirk and pulled Naruto in to a hug. They lay down, and Orochimaru pulled the blankets over their naked, sweaty bodies. It seemed that Orochimaru was tired – usually this torture lasted for hours.

Naruto lay, stiff, next to his guardian's cold body, and tried to sleep. He was tired. Maybe he would get some sleep tonight.

**To Be Continued**


	4. How It Aches II

**A/N:** I thought I updated this before I went to Uppcon! I'm so, so sorry! I really am!

( I have no idea what Orochimaru's last name is. I thought about borrowing Tsunade's last name, but I ended up using "Sannin". Original, huh? )

Btw, I had a great weekend (I'm married now); the pictures from Uppcon will be found at my homepage, which you will find on my profile. Check them out and comment!

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**H** o w ** I** t **A** c h e s

**P** a r t **I I**

A groan filled the vaguely lit room. Naruto fluttered his eyes open, and he shifted a little in the bed. It was cold, and he noticed that the blankets were on the floor. Pain ran through his body as he moved a little to get a better view of the room.

He didn't let out a sound as he sat up, but he was screaming inwardly. He was ready to vomit, anytime now. Orochimaru was long gone, if the clock was any evidence. His guardian worked a lot, as a surgeon, and Naruto hadn't expected anything else.

He let out a meek, disappointed mewl as he noted what time it was. He was three hours late for school, so it was no idea to limp there anyway. It hurt so much, and he felt violated. It wasn't unusual for him to feel this way, so he recognized the feelings easily.

Disgust and hatred towards himself, were the feelings that were most evident. He slowly got out of bed, but as soon as his feet touched the cold floor, he regretted it.

"It hurts," he whispered to himself. He didn't dare to curse his guardian out loud, but his mind was screaming so loud that he was sure that his head would explode. He needed to take a shower, so he slowly and carefully made his way out of the bedroom.

He didn't stop, even though he was hurting, until he reached the bathroom. He was used to this routine now. When Orochimaru quit his job early, he would always add more marks on Naruto's lean body. And he would never wake his adopted son up the morning after for school.

He glared with bright eyes at his reflection. He knew that he was ugly, but was it really necessary for his guardian to make him even uglier and dirtier? Naruto's eyes didn't leave the bruises.

They, along with the dried blood on his thighs, were the only evidence that he had been raped the other night. Orochimaru never let him go to school the day after these kinds of … activities, even though his guardian was sure that he wouldn't say anything about this.

Naruto would never utter the word "rape" in someone's presence, he was sure of that. The one time he had done that, when he was very young, he had been beaten so badly that he hadn't been allowed to go outside for two weeks.

Naruto had once been a very social, easy-going boy that enjoyed spending time with friends. But after that first time, he felt so wrong. He had never felt so wrong in his entire life – which said a lot.

With a small moan of pain, Naruto stepped into the shower to wash the blood and semen away from his thighs. If he rubbed hard enough, would the bruises go away?

UAUAUA

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved, with a big smile on her face, after the Uchiha as he walked towards where his mother's car was. He ignored her loud voice and got inside, still wondering how to approach Hyuuga Hinata.

It had been the only thing on his sixteen-year-old brain the last twenty-four hours. He had only seen her face briefly yesterday, and he had actually mostly stared at her chest, but today he had managed to get a glimpse of her face.

And she was beautiful.

She had just as pale skin as him, and her hair was a slightly more purple-blue – _raven_ – colour than his. His hair had once been in that colour, until he grew up and his hair became black. If he continued in this rate, his hair would be just as grey as Itachi's.

"How was your day?" Mikoto asked sweetly as her youngest son got into the car. He merely nodded to her, his head filled with images of Hinata in her P.E. uniform. He hadn't even noticed that the clumsy, blonde kid was absent. "Did something special happen?"

"Not really, no." He shook his head a little. "How was your day, mother?"

They drove home, and Mikoto told her son about her day. She had unpacked everything in the kitchen and carried a few boxes up on the attic, and Itachi had gotten off school early, so he had helped her…for about ten minutes.

"When I left, Itachi stood in your room, Sasuke, so you should probably check if he left his spiders in your bed first." Mikoto informed. Sasuke made a face; he had experienced that when he was around ten years old – and he had never even looked at the spiders' way since then.

"If he left his stupid spiders in my bed again, I'm telling father." Sasuke gripped his schoolbag tighter, ready to defeat the eight-legged monsters. He hurried upstairs and threw his door open.

The first things he saw were boxes. Four of them, actually, along his wall. And then he saw Itachi, by his window. Sasuke glanced at his bed, but there were no little monsters on his sheets. "Itachi, get out of my room!"

Itachi winced in surprise. He didn't turn around, though. "I'm not leaving until he does."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about, you big idiot? Get out of my room!" The youngest brother clenched his eyes shut, ready for a hit from his brother at the 'big idiot' comment.

After a while, he cracked on open, and relaxed. "The big idiot" was still staring out through the window. Sasuke walked up to him, jumping over a smaller box, and stopped by the window to see what Itachi was staring at.

He stared at the white house across the street. It wasn't ugly, nor was it beautiful – it was normal, average. Maybe a little bigger than the other houses down the street, but it was still looking…standard.

It wasn't until he looked at the garden that he noticed what Itachi was staring at. The grass was covered in a thin layer of snow, and a boy was sitting there. He recognized the blonde boy as his classmate – the clumsy kid. He smirked.

"Oi, why are you staring at Uzumaki?" He remembered that scary, unfriendly red-head talk about Kiba teasing 'Uzumaki'. It had to be the blonde kid, right?

That seemed to snap Itachi out of his staring. "You know him?"

"Nah. He's my classmate." Sasuke shrugged. "Why, interested?" Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows. Itachi hit him in the back of his head.

"Of course not, you little brat. Now, get out of here."

Sasuke walked out of the room, his bag still over his shoulder. It wasn't until he closed the door behind himself that he realized that he just had been forced out of his own room.

UAUAUA

Itachi frowned. It was raining. And the blonde kid was still sitting outside, in nothing but a t-shirt. It was already dark, and they had eaten dinner about two hours ago. When his mother was talking in the phone with an old friend, his father was watching the news and Sasuke was doing his homework, Itachi sneaked out in the hall.

He put on his father's coat, and then took his own jacket under his arm, so that it wouldn't get wet as soon as he walked outside. He took his mother's black umbrella and unfolded it before getting outside.

He almost slipped when he reached the wet asphalt, but managed to get his balance back before he made a fool out of himself. He then hurried over to the house across the street, and almost ran up to the blonde boy.

He was even more beautiful close up. Itachi found himself staring down in bright blue eyes that were filled with confusion. He held out the jacket, and kneeled down so that his umbrella would protect them both. The boy stared at the jacket, but silently took it.

"Why are you sitting here?" Itachi asked. He didn't need to raise his voice much, but the smattering as rain met the umbrella made him a little annoyed. It was ruining the moment.

The blonde boy shrugged. Itachi knew he couldn't be locked out, because he had seen a man in the windows from time to time, so Itachi knew that someone was at home. Besides, there was a silver car parked on the driveway.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. What's your name?" He felt like a paedophile, for reasons unknown. It wasn't like he was trying to seduce the kid or make him do things. Itachi didn't even know why he was there in the first place, offering the kid a jacket! It was a very un-Itachi thing to do.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the boy answered. "N-no, I mean…_Sannin_ Naruto."

"Sannin Naruto." Itachi repeated and sat more comfortably in the muddy, wet grass. He held the umbrella over them both and looked down on Naruto. The blonde boy was even more beautiful this close, but Itachi could clearly see the flaws on the otherwise perfect boy.

Sasuke said that Itachi criticized everything, because he was an "asexual, anti-social, people-hating bastard". Maybe there was a little truth in it, Itachi realized as he started pointing out the boy's flaws to himself.

To name a few things, the boy had discreet, almost invisible, scars on his cheeks. They were thin and bright, but Itachi could see them. The boy was also too skinny, and Itachi could see a collarbone peaking out from the shirt's collar.

Itachi could probably go on the rest of the day, writing down every little faulty on the boy. But he found himself noting the small, beautiful things too – which he usually never did.

Like how the wide, ocean blue eyes were staring at him with clear interest and curiosity. Or, how those plump and rosy lips were slightly parted as he took in Itachi's appearance as well.

"Naruto! Come inside now!"

They both turned in surprise. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he took in the elder man's exterior. He was tall and pale – just like Itachi. He also had long and dark hair – just like Itachi. Itachi shook his head mentally, deciding that his own hair was much silkier and prettier than this man's.

"Naruto, you're going to get sick." The man sounded a bit tired, as if he had tried to tell Naruto to come inside over a million times before. Naruto nodded, and the man closed the door again.

He moved to take off the jacket, but Itachi held up a hand. "Don't. You can give it to my brother in school tomorrow."

"Thank you." Naruto bowed his head a little before he stood up and ran inside. Itachi sat still, and he closed his eyes. No wonder that the Naruto-kid had been sitting outside like this – it was quite refreshing.

Itachi didn't get up until five minutes later, when the rain started to fade away slowly, and then he walked over to his own house in an unusually slow manner.

UAUAUA

When Naruto got inside, Orochimaru fisted his hair. Naruto let out a small whimper at the pain.

"And what, exactly, do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru hissed. "You can't go around and talk to people like that! Especially not the new neighbours!"

"Why not?"

The question earned Naruto a slap. Orochimaru gripped his hair tighter, and slapped again.

"Don't question me, Naruto. Do_ not_ talk to those people again. Understood?"

Naruto tried to nod, but the pale fingers in his hair didn't allow him. "Yes," he murmured.

Orochimaru let go. "Take a shower before you go to bed. If you're lucky I might even join you in a few minutes."

UAUAUA

Sasuke yawned before climbing out of his mother's car. He almost dragged his feet towards the school entrance. He had stayed up way too long, trying to get something out of Itachi.

The previous night Fugaku had come in to Sasuke's room and asked for Itachi. Sasuke was stilly dying to know where Itachi had been. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Sasuke knew that he probably shouldn't bother – but he couldn't help to be curious.

Itachi wasn't very found of walks, or rain, so he wasn't outside – because he didn't like being outside either. Actually, Itachi didn't like anything…besides himself.

"Yo! Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up just in time, before he fell to the floor with a _thud_. "Kiba," he growled. "Get off me!"

Kiba got off him. "Sorry, it's kinda slippery here." The brunet rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, what's up?"

"You know that blonde kid that you always mock?" Sasuke said. Kiba nodded. "He lives across the street."

"He does? Where do you live, anyways?" Kiba looked confused, as if he hadn't thought that the blonde also had to live somewhere.

"I live, like, fifteen minutes that way." Sasuke pointed to his right. "I believe it's called the Hoshi-area."

"You're kidding me!" Kiba burst out.

"I kid you not."

"Whatever, man. That's, like, awesome! … Oi, you're saying that Blondie lives there too?"

Sasuke nodded and stopped by his locker. "That's what I said. Just across the-"

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke and Kiba turned around, only to face the person they had been talking about. The blonde kid stared at them with wide eyes. "Yes?" Sasuke demanded.

"Here." The blonde held out a black, nicely folded jacket. "Itachi-san told me to give it to you."

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"His jacket." The blonde said, before bowing his head a little at Kiba and Sasuke and starting to walk away. Sasuke found himself before the blonde could disappear.

"What's your name?" He yelled after the blonde.

The blonde looked disoriented for a few seconds, looking stupid all the while, before answering. "Naruto. Sannin Naruto." Then the blonde disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke looked down on the jacket in his hands.

"Itachi? Isn't that your brother's name?" Kiba asked curiously. Sasuke nodded. "You think he slept with Blondie?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope."

"He's straight then." Kiba stated. Sasuke shook his head again. "Bi?"

"Asexual," Sasuke corrected. Kiba frowned.

"What the fuck is that?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, remembering the day Itachi came out to his parents as asexual. "He doesn't have sex at all. In fact, I don't think the narcissistic asshole can get it up."

"Oh…" Kiba seemed to think as he closed his locker. "What are you then? I don't have problem with homos. I have a friend that's gay."

Sasuke sent Kiba a glare. "I'm straight, thank you very much."

Kiba shrugged. "Just saying."

They got their things and then walked to the classroom, finding themselves in the music room along with the rest of their class in a few minutes.

The woman that taught music was tall and slender, and her dark hair fell down her shoulders. Sasuke forced himself to look at something else than the woman's breasts that weren't exactly hidden.

"That's Yuuhi Kurenai." Kiba whispered. "Nice body, eh?"

Kurenai closed the door and walked over to the black board. "Before we start today, I was asked to inform you about the class trip. The eighteenth January, eight o'clock, you are all going to Otogakure!"

There were groans heard in the class. Sasuke frowned – he didn't want to go to his old hometown!

"What are we going to do there?" Sakura whined.

"Well, I'm not coming." Kurenai smiled, as if she was very happy with the fact that she wasn't one of the teachers coming on the trip. "But you are going to visit a few museums and stay at a camp – the school will, of course, provide with tents."

Hands immediately flew up in the air, and Kurenai nodded towards Ino, whose hand almost touching the ceiling.

"How big are the tents? Can we pair up with anyone we want to? Boys and girls, mixed, right?" Ino babbled.

"The tents are big enough for three of you to fit in. Boys and boys, and girls and girls – no mixing! You can choose your own partners, but only if you see to that no one will be without!"

Sakura and Ino almost jumped to each other, and Sasuke glanced towards Kiba. Kiba seemed to get the silent question from Sasuke, and grinned.

"We'll share a tent, won't we, buddy?" The brunet gave Sasuke a small punch on the upper arm. "It's okay if Shino share with us, right?"

Sasuke nodded, looking towards Aburame Shino. He was a silent guy that always wore sunglasses. Sasuke had never really talked to him. He didn't know why, but he glanced Naruto's way to see if the blonde had a friend to share tent with too.

The freaky red-head, Gaara, was sitting next to Naruto, and Sasuke took it that they were going to share a tent. He wondered if anybody would dare to share tent with them. Gaara looked homicidal and Naruto was…well, Naruto was an outcast.

UAUAUA

"Oi, Uchiha, I need to go now if I'm gonna catch the bus." Kiba got up from Sasuke's bed, and gave the Uchiha a two-fingered salute.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." Sasuke stood up and followed his friend out of the room. They had hung out for hours now, doing nothing and everything. They had mostly talked about the hot girls in their school, and the class trip to Otogakure, of course.

"What's up with that place, anyways? Is it ugly or something?" Kiba asked as they got dressed to meet the chilly wind outside.

"No, it's not ugly. I think it's the people living there that make your classmates not wanting to go there," Sasuke said. "It's an 'upper class' community, and everybody thinks that they're better than the other."

"Oh. I see." Kiba nodded and they walked outside.

They walked over the street, and Kiba actually slipped on the icy asphalt. "Fuck, that hurt!" He laughed as he got up on his feet again with Sasuke's help.

They both froze, in the middle of the street as the door to the house in front of them was opened with a harsh movement.

"And stay outside until you've learned to shut up!"

They stared as the clumsy blonde from school was shoved out of the house. The door was slammed shut in the blonde's face.

"Uhm, Sasuke…are you coming?" Kiba tugged a little in Sasuke's jacket. Sasuke snapped out of his staring, just the moment Naruto turned to face them. His cheek was red, as if he had been slapped – but that wasn't what Sasuke or Kiba thought of when they saw his face.

His otherwise normal lips were plump, and his lower lip was a bit blue – maybe purple.

"Let's go!" Kiba tugged one last time and finally got Sasuke to move. "Just ignore the moron."

Sasuke nodded, and they both hurried to the bus stop.

**To Be Continued**

Reviewers go to heaven…


	5. How It Aches III

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**H** o w ** I** t **A** c h e s

**P** a r t **I I I**

Sasuke had never really thought much about sex. He knew how you 'did' it and what it was, with help from porn movies, and school.

His mother would die from embarrassment if something like sex was mentioned, and his father would probably rather depart from this life than telling his youngest son about something like that.

He had actually thought about asking Itachi about it, just like he asked Itachi about everything else. But then he realized that sex was the one subject that Itachi couldn't tell him about.

Itachi was still a virgin, and would probably never lose his virginity either. He wasn't interested in girls or boys…or anything living at all. Sasuke would not be surprised to hear that Itachi had never even masturbated.

Sasuke almost blushed at the thought, and looked away from Kiba. Lately, sex had been on everybody's tongues. Apparently, the class trip to Otogakure was like made for horny sixteen-year-olds such as himself and his classmates.

He briefly wondered to whom he would lose his virginity. He knew that he wanted his first time to be with someone nice – not a girl like Sakura, who would tell _everybody_ about their little intercourse. And she had to be sexy, or at least pretty, too. He was Uchiha Sasuke, a very handsome teenage boy, and he would _not _lose his virginity to an ugly girl.

"You're staring at her again, man." Kiba gave him a little shove that brought Sasuke back out of his daydreaming. Sasuke looked back at his brown-haired friend with a slightly confused expression on his face. "You're staring at her again," Kiba repeated.

"Who?"

"Aah! Don't play stupid with me, Uchiha – I can see how you're checking out the Hyuuga girl." Kiba snickered, but stopped as soon as Sasuke glared at him. "Just saying."

"Whatever. Just shut up, Inuzuka." Sasuke smirked vaguely as Kiba rolled his eyes. They then continued to eat in silence. After a while, Sakura and Ino joined them, Shikamaru and Chouji in their heels.

"What's up guys?" Sakura asked, sitting down and starting to eat her pasta.

"Sasuke's in lo-_oof_!" Kiba almost fell out of his chair when Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Ino frowned and drank a little from her water.

"Nothing. He's just being stupid," Sasuke explained.

They finished their meals, listening to Sakura and Ino babble about nothing and everything.

Afterwards they all walked towards the other building for chemistry, stopping by everybody's lockers along the way. Sasuke actually found himself having a good time, even though Sakura's voice had a tendency to become high-pitched and even though Kiba teased him.

He was glad that he had finally found friends.

"Oi, Inuzuka!"

Everybody of Sasuke's friends, and Sasuke himself, turned around at the sound of someone yelling for Kiba. It was Gaara, along with two other students that Sasuke had never seen before. They couldn't go to this school – the female looked to be around Itachi's age.

Kiba paled a little at the sight.

The tall, muscular brunet that had been walking between Gaara and the blonde female, Kiba up against a locker. "Think you're funny, don't you, Inuzuka?"

"What are you talking about, Kankuro-senpai?"

Sasuke didn't know what to do. The brunet, now known as Kankuro, looked ready to give Kiba a punch, but refrained.

"You know God damn well what I'm talking about, you little mutt!" Kankuro roared, and punched the locker next to Kiba's head. Kiba yelped in surprise. "If you ever do something like that again I'll fucking kill you!"

Kiba looked a little shaken, but gave a confident snort. "Y-yeah, right! You asshole, stay away from me!"

It appeared to be the wrong thing to say, as Kankuro once again raised his fist, ready to hit – aiming to Kiba's face this time. Sasuke gripped Kankuro's arm, preventing the brunet to do something brash.

Kankuro looked down on Sasuke, backing away from Kiba. He turned back to Kiba, slowly backing away. The threatening look on his face remained as he spoke. "Next time, Inuzuka, you won't have a freaking friend to save your ass."

And with that, Kankuro and the female disappeared. Gaara stood still, watching Kiba pant against the locker. Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru stood completely still, watching Gaara as if they expected him to go nuts.

Nothing more happened, as Gaara slowly turned and walked after the older students.

"What was that about?" Ino asked. "What have you done this time, Kiba?"

Kiba grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke gave him a questioning look, and the brunet chuckled. "That's Gaara's siblings – Kankuro and Temari. They go to the university."

Kiba brushed away some invisible dirt from his jeans, and then sighed. Sasuke arched a brow at the unreadable face Kiba was making.

"I kind of messed with Blondie yesterday after school, while waiting for the bus. He was the only one there but me and a few girls…so I kind of pushed him around a little, and made him miss the bus."

"That's so mean, Kiba!" Sakura shot Kiba a glare with her fierce, green eyes. Kiba smiled sheepishly.

"Come to think of it," Chouji said before putting a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "I haven't seen Naruto today."

"What a pussy! He seriously can't be mad with me for that! Right, Sasuke?" Kiba looked at Sasuke for reassurance. The Uchiha simply nodded.

UAUAUA

Orochimaru leaned against the wall, watching the boy on the big bed in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his adopted son sleep.

Naruto looked peaceful and beautiful – in Orochimaru's eyes. The purple, blue and red marks adorning Naruto's otherwise tan skin was gorgeous, and the way crimson blood and white sperm had caked on his thin thighs was stunning.

Naruto's blonde hair was ruffled, and tangled in knots here and there. He was dirty and Orochimaru could see the blonde's hipbones poking out slightly.

Naruto was gorgeous. Orochimaru just wished that his son could obey just as easily as he was beautiful.

The blonde boy hadn't been home to feed Manda, nor cook dinner yesterday – and for that he had gotten a beating. It wasn't any dangerous hits, Orochimaru knew when to stop. He would never hit hard enough to make Naruto unconscious. And if the blonde ever needed a medic from being beaten too hard, Orochimaru would call his assistant doctor, Kabuto immediately.

Orochimaru sighed, smirking slightly as he watched Naruto tremble in his sleep. The blonde soon stirred again, and fluttered his wide, ocean blue eyes open.

As soon Orochimaru saw those innocent, childish eyes he left the room.

God, Naruto was ugly.

UAUAUA

His palms were sweaty, and the corner of his lips was twitching discreetly like it always did when he was nervous, scared or angry. He tried to force his lips to form a straight line, but the twitching wouldn't stop.

He wiped off the sweat from his hands on his jeans before hurrying after the pale, dark-haired girl that was walking together with her older cousin, Neji. Neji was very stiff, and strict, Sasuke knew. But the Uchiha was one of the few that weren't afraid of Neji. Sasuke's brother was much worse.

But he ran after the two Hyuuga, determined to reach them before they reached the exit. He caught up with them merely metres away from the doors. He didn't call after them, but they seemed to notice that he wanted something.

"Hi." He said, trying to sound casual as he looked on the slighter shorter, blushing Hinata. She didn't look back up on him. "May I talk to you…in private?" He added when Neji didn't move. At first, the older Hyuuga did nothing to walk away, but Hinata sent him a look.

They were soon alone, except for the students that walked past them in hurry to catch the bus. Hinata looked at him with an encouraging, but small, smile. He knew he was doing the right thing, but it was hard anyways.

"Would you like to…err…go out with me?"

Hinata stared, and stared. Her pale eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "S-Sasuke-kun… I'm so sorry…I can't."

"Why not?" Sasuke felt all the hope and courage leave him.

"I like somebody else." She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke watched her hurry after Neji, who was waiting outside.

UAUAUA

Furiously, Sasuke slammed the door shut and stomped up the stairs to his room. He was panting, having walked the entire way home, and refused to even tell his mother why he didn't want a ride. He needed to walk his anger and disappointment off.

The first time he actually decides to ask someone out for a change, he gets turned down! Back in Otogakure he was loved, adored, wanted by the females. His family name was something to flash and show, and if he did so he could get anything he wanted.

But here … Here in Konohagakure, was a different thing. Here did names not matter, and Sasuke's handsome appearance was apparently not enough for the girls here.

Sasuke didn't stop fuming when his older brother entered. Itachi looked his little brother over, not commenting the childish slamming and stomping. Sometimes, very rarely, Itachi decided to be nice to his little brother.

Usually, Sasuke liked those moments. But now, Sasuke wished that Itachi could go in a hole, or at least ignore him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke groaned, sitting down on his bed and clenching, unclenching his hands. "If you're going to say something degrading you can just write it down and leave."

Itachi didn't answer; he simply closed the door after himself and walked over to Sasuke's window. "I'll just borrow your window for a while."

Sasuke scowled, confused, but Itachi didn't elaborate. "Fine – just don't leave your _disgusting monsters _in here. I'll borrow your computer."

Sasuke stood up, walking to the door, but he stopped as Itachi spoke up.

"Don't watch porn on my computer, Sasuke. If father finds the links on my computer he'll die of happiness."

Sasuke shrugged, closing the door and walking out of the room. It was true, thought. Fugaku would probably have a heart attack if he borrowed Itachi's computer and found porn on it.

Marriage, love and children were things that were never discussed within the same room as Itachi. Fugaku had a hard time accepting that his oldest son wouldn't produce heirs, and Mikoto couldn't understand how Itachi could be asexual.

Somehow, Sasuke was the only one accepting this fact – mainly because he was the only one realizing that Itachi was too in love with himself to love someone else.

Snorting, Sasuke walked into Itachi's room, almost pressing his back against the wall as he passed the glass cage where Itachi held his spiders.

UAUAUA

Naruto ignored that his usually caramel skin was turning red under the scolding hot water. He squeezed out even more soap, trying to wash off all the bruises on his thighs and hips.

The blood and sperm was long gone, but his neglected hair was still dirty and tangled here and there. He was busy scrubbing the painful, disgusting bruises with soap.

"Go away!" He hissed and unconsciously poked a purple mark harshly. He gasped at the unwanted pain. "Go away, go away…"

But they didn't go away, the bruises stayed. They seemed to be permanent on his skin.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door, making Naruto drop the soap. He didn't bother picking up the bottle, and his mind started working. If he ignored the knock, he would get hit; if he said that Orochimaru was allowed to enter, he would get it.

So instead he hurriedly picked up the bottle of soap and put it away, trying to think of something else as he heard the door open. He turned the water up a little, wanting to have a reason as to why he "hadn't heard" Orochimaru's knocking.

The shower door was slid opened, and Orochimaru's golden-brown eyes roamed over his body. "Kabuto is here to see you. Get out of here."

Naruto nodded eagerly, happy that Kabuto was there. Kabuto was a nice man that worked with Orochimaru at the hospital, and he was going to be a doctor he too.

Naruto got out of the shower, drying himself with a white towel. He glared at the white fabric, not seeing the purple or blue he wished to be there. He looked down on his skin again – the bruises hadn't disappeared.

He only dressed in boxers and a shirt, because Kabuto only visited Naruto for one reason – check ups. He checked so that Naruto didn't have any internal bleedings, wasn't starving and took blood samples so that he could run some tests back at the hospital. Kabuto didn't do this for Naruto, and Naruto knew this.

Kabuto did it for Orochimaru. Just like everyone else. Besides, he wouldn't even look Naruto's way if not for Orochimaru's sake.

When Naruto entered the living room, Kabuto had already taken out his things out of his bag, and he was smiling when Naruto entered. Orochimaru wasn't there – probably off too work.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said and put his silver-white hair in a ponytail. "Take off your shirt for me, ne?"

Naruto obeyed, sliding out of the shirt and showing off his upper body to Kabuto, who narrowed his eyes and corrected his glasses. He raised a hand and motioned for Naruto to come closer. The blonde stepped closer to Kabuto, who was sitting in the couch.

Kabuto's hands were warm as they caressed over Naruto's bruises. Before Kabuto could comment anything, Naruto spoke.

"Can you make the marks go away, Kabuto-sensei?"

Kabuto chuckled. "No, no. The bruises will fade away in time, Naruto-kun. They seem fine, not too ugly."

Naruto silently disagreed.

"Get out of your boxers, and then get on all fours on the table." Kabuto instructed, and Naruto obeyed immediately. As soon as the blonde was on all fours on the coffee table, Kabuto was behind him with plastic gloves on his hands.

Kabuto watched Naruto's beautiful behind, and wondered what was so special about it that made Orochimaru want to fuck it. But he snapped out of his daze quickly, and inserted two of his gloved fingers in Naruto's asshole.

The blonde didn't even gasp, and Kabuto raised his other hand to caress the small of Naruto's back soothingly. He knew how badly Naruto wanted to know that he was a good boy, and that he was doing right.

As he caressed Naruto's back, he pointed the fingers in different directions, to see if he got any different response from Naruto when he did so. He soon pulled out, and happy to see that Naruto's ass was fine. A little molested and stretched, but fine. Kabuto would have to talk tp Orochimaru about it later.

"You look a little pale – haven't you been outside lately?" Kabuto asked.

"I've been a good boy lately…I don't have time to go outside." Naruto murmured.

"Hm." Kabuto took of the gloves, correcting his glasses. "You have too many bruises for a good boy, but all in all you seem fine, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you, Kabuto-san."

"My pleasure, Naruto-kun." Kabuto stood up, taking his jacket and his bag. "I'll see you in two weeks. Eat something fattening. I'll talk just with Orochimaru before I leave."

Naruto nodded, climbing off the table to put on the boxers and the shirt again. Once that was done, he knew that he had a few things to do before he could even think about doing his homework.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I might not be able to update any of my stories tomorrow or the day after; because it's my birthday tomorrow (I'm feeling old!). Review!


	6. How It Aches IV

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**H** o w ** I** t **A** c h e s

**P** a r t **IV**

When he was younger, Itachi hadn't been very different from Sasuke. He had been naïve and spoiled, before he met a kid named Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame moved to Otogakure with his family after a hurricane in his previous city.

Never once had Itachi seen an uglier kid.

Since Itachi was beauty and grace personified, he was used to surround himself with beautiful people. His entire clan was beautiful, with the typical Japanese look – dark eyes, pale skin, dark hair and a lean form. Uchihas were almost always a bit taller than the average Asian, and often stood tall over everybody else.

It seemed that the Hoshigaki clan was tall too. Kisame was a lot taller than Itachi now, but Itachi hadn't known that Kisame would become tall when they were younger.

Anyways, Kisame was very ugly. His cheeks were scarred, his eyes were very small and his skin was a grey-blue colour. To say that Kisame was even a little pretty would be a lie. With his muscular and high body, he often came off as grotesque.

And as an ugly kid, he wanted a friend – hopefully a beautiful friend that could take the lead, the attention, while he, Kisame himself, could lean back and enjoy the ride.

Itachi was the perfect kid – high grades, gorgeous, rich. Kisame started to annoy him – or, as one would say in the "normal world" – talk to him.

After a year of pestering, Itachi accepted his fate and accepted the ugly, annoying kid that was Kisame.

And Itachi did just what Kisame wanted him to – he took all the attention from other kids, and adults, so that they could forget about the blue-skinned, ugly boy with bad grades. Kisame wasn't poor in the beginning, but everything had disappeared with the hurricane.

They were lucky that they were accepted at all, even though they were poor, in the town that was Otogakure.

Now, when he was older, Kisame worked at Otogakure's news paper as first editor, and was accepted well where he lived.

Itachi hadn't met him in over a week now, since he moved, nor had he talked to him over the phone, and he hadn't even sent a mail.

But, strangely enough, Itachi didn't miss Kisame. He couldn't even remember the promise he had done that he would call as soon as he got time.

Itachi was too busy. School was easy, since the school he had gone to in Otogakure praised itself for its hard course literature and tough teachers. Now he went to Konohagakure's finest school, and it was still easier than Otogakure's.

Itachi was too busy to contact his friend, because, he had found a new hobby, a new interest.

From Sasuke's room, Itachi could see perfectly well down over the street. He could see over the street, to a white house with a pretty garden.

Itachi spent more time in Sasuke's room than Sasuke himself, even if there wasn't a thin blonde boy sitting in the grass, staring up in the sky.

Lately, it irked Sasuke, because he had friends with him home and wanted to hang with them in his room, like any other teenager.

Too bad that it was – always – already occupied by Itachi, then. So, Sasuke had moved almost all of his things into Itachi's room, like his laptop; some of his clothes; his homework and books.

Itachi's spiders, however, had now been moved to the corridor upstairs, on a small table where Mikoto had put flowers – though, the flowers were now standing on the floor beside the little table, and a glass cage with spiders was put there instead.

It was pretty funny, actually, to see how Sasuke tried to remain impassive as he walked past the not-so-small spiders and when his friends stopped to go "wow! Spiders!" When Sasuke thought he was alone, he pressed himself against the wall when he walked past the animals, as if he was going to get attacked by them if not.

Itachi had seriously thought about record it and put it out on the internet, so that everyone could laugh at his little brother. But, he had realized that it would probably be a little too harsh. After all, Sasuke had just gotten himself his first friends.

Sighing, wishing that he had been the only child, Itachi leaned forward. He could see Sasuke get out of the car with Mikoto, and how they walked inside together. They didn't know it, but they were very alike. But Itachi could see it – he could see that their personalities were almost too similar to be considered normal.

Both Mikoto and Sasuke were quite spoiled – but then again, it was impossible to be born Uchiha and not be spoiled – and they were both rather emotional. Compared to Itachi and Fugaku, they were like emotional wrecks.

Itachi heard the door open and close, and he could hear his mother's silky voice as it rung out in the house, telling Itachi that they were at home now. He could hear Sasuke's voice too, but it was lower and darker than usual, showing that he was either very irritated, or angry. Maybe something in between.

But Itachi didn't care; he just shifted a little on top of Sasuke's desk, feeling a pen poking his thigh. He continued to stare through the window, right across the street to the white house with the pretty garden.

Sannin Naruto would be home soon, soon after Sasuke. Itachi could the boy's schedule in his head now.

First, the boy would get home – five or ten minutes after Sasuke – and then he would disappear into the house. He would be there for a while, mostly hour lengths. Then the new silver car would come home and park on the driveway, and a while after that Naruto went out and sat on the grass.

Itachi hadn't talked to the boy since that rainy night a week ago, because he found himself content with watching. If he leaned close enough to the window, he could see how tense or relaxed Naruto's body was, and it was enough for him.

But he knew that he would approach the blonde again – no normal person could avoid someone with so ridiculously beautiful eyes for long. But then again, Itachi wasn't very normal, so maybe…maybe he would be able to avoid Sannin Naruto long enough to forget about him, and his interesting persona.

Who was he kidding?

Not even Kisame had made Itachi this curious, and when he was younger he had found that Kisame was the most interesting, oddest boy on Earth. That really said something.

Itachi didn't even flinch when the door behind him was thrown open, and Sasuke barged into the room, a dark aura surrounding him like usual. The few past days had been unbearable near Sasuke. The younger was acting like a snotty, spoiled brat with a really bad attitude, as if everyone had done something to offend him.

Before Sasuke could throw himself on the bed and groan in agony, Itachi spoke up. "If I was you, I wouldn't lay down."

Sasuke stopped, pausing in a mid-movement. It took Sasuke a while to understand why Itachi didn't want him to lie down.

"Oh my God!" He yelled; his voice disturbingly girlish. "Take them away! Shoo! Itachi!"

As Sasuke continued to yell out his panic, Itachi relaxed a tad and turned to stare out through the window again. He only saw the front door close. Cursing mentally, he glared over his shoulder at his little brother, who had made him miss Naruto's comeback from school.

"Itachi!" Sasuke threw something on his back, and the older teen turned.

"What?" He snarled, which was a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do. Sasuke pointed at his bed, seething.

"Take your little monsters out of my room, or I'll kill them!"

Knowing that the blonde boy would be outside in an hour or so, Itachi stood up and went to Sasuke's bed. He picked up his babies, and then walked out of Sasuke's room, all the while glaring at the younger.

Sasuke groaned in agony and threw himself on the bed.

UAUAUA

Naruto knew that sound. He fluttered his eyelids open, knowing what to expect as soon as Orochimaru had closed the drawer again. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes – the eyes that Orochimaru hated so much. Naruto knew that his eyes were ugly, that the colour was awful and disgusting.

He sat up, stretching his legs and arms, arching his back. Orochimaru turned upon hearing Naruto shift, and smirked at the sight of the bruised boy. "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning," Naruto answered tiredly. He could feel the cotton fabric from the sheets over his privates, meaning that he was naked. But what had he expected? If he went to bed naked, of course he would wake up naked.

"Look, Naruto-kun, I know that it's early in the morning on a Saturday…but could you do this for me?" Orochimaru was still wearing his crooked smirk, and Naruto knew that it was not even close to a question. It was a silent demand, an order.

His guardian was only dressed in boxers, and the way the sun shone inside made Orochimaru's pale skin seem nearly white. Naruto's hands knew that milky skin – Orochimaru's skin. It was always warm and nice. The only cold areas on Orochimaru's body were his hands. They were always cold.

Naruto smacked his tongue in his roof inaudibly, to get some more saliva in his dry mouth. Orochimaru walked closer, and Naruto cleared his throat, knowing that this was what he had to do.

His _father _climbed up on the bed, laying down and waiting for Naruto to act. Naruto knew what Orochimaru wanted, and would of course give him that. He got up and sat down between Orochimaru's legs.

He caressed pale, strong thighs and his hands soon reached white boxers. He gripped the hem between his thumbs and index fingers, pulling them down as Orochimaru bucked his hips up from the bed. Orochimaru's dick sprung free, and Naruto wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it to life.

His guardian hummed, laying his head back on the pillow and closed his golden brown eyes, relaxing.

Naruto leaned down, his pink tongue peaking out from between his lips. As his mouth came in contact with Orochimaru's penis, Naruto felt ready to vomit. The taste wasn't that horrible, once you got used to it, but the situation…

His naked ass was poking up in the air, his lips were wrapped around his_ father's_ dick, and he was naked and bruised. He closed his eyes knowing that Orochimaru would be furious if he saw the disturbing colour from Naruto's eyes.

He relaxed in the back of his throat, using his free hand to cup Orochimaru's balls, and swallowed the thick shaft.

The blonde boy tried to swallow all of it but only managed to take in a little more than half. He sucked, hard enough to make Orochimaru moan and curse.

A large, cold hand was soon entangled in Naruto's golden hair, ripping a little in the strands to make the boy suck harder, take in more and bob his head.

Orochimaru tensed, and his grip in Naruto's hair tightened as he forced the blonde teen to back off slightly, so that his lips weren't even touching the cock.

Then Orochimaru came. He sprayed all over Naruto's face and on some places in his tangled hair. It dribbled down over Naruto's smooth skin, down his neck and over his eyes, nose and mouth.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, breathing through his nose, trying not to get any more sperm than necessarily in his mouth. Orochimaru's grip in his hair didn't loosen up, and Naruto had to have his neck crooked back, staring up in the ceiling as his guardian examined his sperm-covered face.

"Be a good boy and lick it all up." Orochimaru finally let go of Naruto's hair, sitting up straighter so that he could watch the boy lick the sperm up from his fingers.

Naruto wiped the semen away with his slim fingers before putting them in his mouth to swallow it all. Orochimaru didn't show a single emotion as the blonde licked the cum from his lips and digits.

Naruto flinched as Orochimaru reached out his hand, and long fingers gripped his chin to make him open his mouth wide. Orochimaru's other hand reached out and wiped some sperm off Naruto's cheekbone.

He then forced the long, bony and semen-coated finger down Naruto's throat. At first Naruto sucked on the finger, but it went further down, and soon his gag reflex kicked in.

He couldn't help it. He pulled back and puked over the edge of the bed. Orochimaru made a 'tsk'ing sound, and Naruto coughed to clear his airways from what his throat thought was something that could choke him.

Naruto moaned uneasily as Orochimaru slapped his naked ass. "Clean that up, and then take a shower."

Naruto swallowed his voice.

UAUAUA

A minimal smile swept over Sasuke's face, and Kiba full out grinned. They were both standing in front of the white house that Itachi stared at all the time. It was a pretty house, a little smaller than Sasuke's, but much bigger than Kiba's.

The silver car wasn't parked on the driveway anymore, but both boys could see the blonde boy sitting in the grass, almost hidden in the shadow of the large, leafless tree. It wasn't raining today, but it was still chilly.

The blonde was only wearing a sweater, and Kiba wondered how the hell Blondie could stand the cold breeze.

"Let's do it. No one will see us." Kiba grinned wider, patting Sasuke's shoulder. "He won't even know what hit him, that little bastard."

"Kiba, just one question," Sasuke spoke up in a hushed voice. "I, personally, think that this is fun – but what are your motives?"

Kiba chuckled. "I'm doing this for the kick, y'know. It's exiting. Besides, we can also say it is revenge for him sending Kankuro on me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba was just as simple-minded as he had thought. Not that Sasuke was bothered by that. The Uchiha didn't think that Naruto sent Sabaku on Kiba, but he wouldn't correct Inuzuka now.

They shared a last look, before both gave small smirks, and moved towards the large tree.

**To Be Continued**

I would_ love_ some constructive critism. I also love reviews and comments. Thank you.


	7. Future Lovers I

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**F **u t u r e** L **o v e r s

**P** a r t **I**

Naruto forced his eyes to stay open. His back was aching, as always, and the fabric of his jeans was uncomfortably brushing against the marks on his hips and thighs. He pulled one leg up to his chest, resting his chin on the knee.

It was cold, but it didn't matter. Maybe the wind would blow his bruises away? If he stripped down and ran out from his hiding spot under the tree, would the wind take the marks on his body with it?

His eyes snapped open – he didn't even remember closing them – as he heard feet against dry leaves. He looked around, his big, blue eyes searching for someone, or something. He frowned when he saw the beautiful Uchiha boy together with the shaggy brunette Inuzuka Kiba.

He knew that they were friends, Inuzuka and Uchiha, but he had no idea why they were there, in Orochimaru's garden. He was just about to stand up on shaky legs, when Kiba walked up to him and gripped the collar of his sweater. The brunette pulled him up on his legs with one arm, slamming him into the tree.

"You thought you would get away with it, huh?" Kiba growled, showing his sharp teeth. Naruto frowned, not really understanding. His feet were dangling a few centimetres above the yellow-brown grass. "Answer me!"

Naruto gave him a confused look, silently telling that he didn't understand what the brown-haired boy was talking about. He closed his ocean blue, watery eyes as he expected a punch.

"Oh, don't play stupid." Kiba nodded to Sasuke, who had been standing silently behind his friend with a smirk on his face. "You told the Sabaku siblings that I was messing with you at the bus stop!"

Sasuke raised his fist, ready to hit the blonde boy in the face. Naruto choose that moment to open his eyes and stare straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke almost fell backwards, and his raised fist fell to the side. Kiba threw his friend an uncertain look, both impatience and anger boiling in his stomach. But Sasuke couldn't even see Kiba – he was busy staring into the pair of bluest eyes he had ever seen.

UAUAUA

Itachi put the phone down.

_Finally over_, he thought. It was the first time since they moved there – almost two weeks – that he spoke to Kisame, his friend. It seemed that it had happened a lot in Otogakure those two weeks, since Kisame had blabbered non-stop about everything and nothing.

Itachi sighed through his nose, and then walked past his mother in the living room and up to Sasuke's room. He walked past Sasuke's bed, which was neatly made, and then stopped by his little brother's desk, leaning against it as he looked out through the window.

His stomach clenched at the image before him, taking place in Naruto's garden. By the tree next to the house, Sasuke and his friend, Kiba, were messing with Naruto. Sasuke was holding the thin wrists in his hands, and Kiba was just about to land a punch in Naruto's stomach.

Before Itachi could see if Kiba really punched Naruto or not, he ran out of the room as fast as his long legs could carry him. He ran past his mother in the kitchen, out in the hall to put on a pair of shoes. He took a calming breath when he got outside in the winter cold.

There was no snow, but the ice forced him to take it slow as he walked over the road as fast as he could.

He could see the blonde boy on the ground, holding an arm in front of his stomach as if he had just gotten a punch. Itachi didn't even notice the silver car that drove past him to turn up on the driveway to his left.

He walked straight up to the tree, grabbed a hold of Inuzuka's arm. "And just what," he said in a silky, yet deadly voice, "do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke's dark, narrow eyes widened at the sight of his older brother, and he looked away in shame. Kiba looked up at Itachi, his face grim and his brown eyes rebellious.

"Let go," Kiba snarled and tried to get out of Itachi's hold. Sasuke didn't say a thing; he didn't try to inform his friend that it was impossible to get out of Itachi's hold, once he got a hold on you. Kina yanked his arm one more time, before giving up.

"Could you, _please_, enlighten me what in _Hell_ possessed you to do this?" Itachi held out an arm, gesturing to Naruto that was sitting on the dry, dead leaves with a pale hand. "Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha didn't speak; he simply looked down on Naruto and held out his hand to the blonde boy. Naruto looked at the pale hand for a while, and didn't take it. Sasuke looked a little annoyed by the fact that Naruto couldn't understand that this was his way of silently apologizing.

"Excuse me," hissed a voice behind them all. "What are you doing with my son?"

Itachi let go of Kiba's arm and turned around fully. The man was about as tall as him, and Itachi found himself straightening his posture even more. Itachi glanced at his brother and his brunette friend.

The man, even paler than Itachi and Sasuke, narrowed his golden brown eyes at the young boys. He walked up to his son, grabbing his wrist and heaving him up on his feet easily.

"I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding," the man said. "I'm Sannin Orochimaru – you must be the new neighbours?"

"Yes, sir," Itachi bowed his head a little. His dark eyes were betraying his calm and polite attitude.

Orochimaru smirked, his pale lips stretching into a fake smile. "Then we'll see more of each other. Now, excuse me, but my son looks a little…" Orochimaru glared at Sasuke and Kiba, who both froze in horror. "…ruffled."

Orochimaru took Naruto's arm and, more or less, pulled him inside.

Itachi looked down at the boys again. His eyes stayed at Sasuke. "I'm telling father about this, dearest baby brother."

Sasuke paled. He was silent for a while, as if he was considering what would be best to say in his own defence. "Well…fuck."

UAUAUA

When Uchiha Fugaku came home, he had expected the usual: a quiet dinner with his family, hearing his snotty sons tell him about their days and then listening to the gossip his wife had gathered during her day.

He entered the kitchen, hung off his coat and sat by the table, watching is oddly quiet wife chopping carrots – in an oddly violent way.

"Mikoto," he tried cautiously. "Is there anything wrong?"

His beautiful wife looked up, bangs covering her dark eyes. She looked furious. "If anything's wrong?" She repeated. "I'll tell you what's wrong–"

"Father."

The calm, cold voice of their oldest son seemed to freeze Mikoto, and she turned to chop vegetables again. Fugaku watched as Itachi sat down in front of his father, the ever serious expression never leaving his face.

Fugaku was proud over Itachi. It was just…he had expected grandchildren sooner, rather than later. But as it was now, he would have to wait for Sasuke to give him grandchildren.

"Hello, Itachi-kun," Fugaku said and turned fully to his oldest son. "Do you know the reason to your mother's odd behaviour?"

"Actually, I do." Itachi said, leaning forward slightly with a slight scowl on his face. "It's about Sasuke."

Fugaku's heart skipped a beat, and he found himself scowling, wrinkles appearing around his eyes. Scenarios with his youngest son appeared in his mind. Sasuke getting a B on the latest test, Sasuke doing drugs, Sasuke getting teased for his scrawny body, Sasuke being gay.

The latest made Fugaku snap back to reality, and he felt desperate to hear that it wasn't the latest. He_ needed _grandchildren!

"Sasuke was in a fight today, with the kid that lives across the street," Itachi informed.

"Is he hurt?" Fugaku leaned closer.

"God, no," Itachi snorted. Fugaku breathed out. "He was beating the Sannin boy–"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fugaku raised his hands to make Itachi shut up. "You're telling me that _Sasuke _– my youngest son – was in a_ fight_. And _winning_?"

"Yes, but that's not the–"

Fugaku stood up. "Where is he?"

Itachi smirked, thinking that his father was going to scold Sasuke. "In my room – by the computer."

Fugaku walked with hurried, long steps to the stairs, and almost ran to Itachi's room. Itachi and Mikoto shared a look, and then heard a door slam and a startled yelp. Mikoto put the knife down and ran to the stairs, Itachi following with long steps.

When they got up the stairs, they saw something they hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

Fugaku was embracing Sasuke in a full-hearted hug. Itachi felt a sting in his heart, and looked away with narrowed eyes. This was not what he had expected. He wasn't jealous over Sasuke getting a hug, no, but it was _unfair_.

It took Itachi about two seconds to loose his cool.

"Father!" He yelled, startling his family. Fugaku stepped away from Sasuke, looking confused. "How can you possibly approve of this?!"

They stared at him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop being such _a fag_ and join a fight yourself sometime if you want to hug father so fucking badly!"

"Boys!" Mikoto cried out, startled by her youngest son's crude language.

"It wasn't a fight, Sasuke! You and your friend were punching Naruto when he was defenceless!" Itachi felt like hitting his brother in the face.

Mikoto made a strangled sound, and looked at Fugaku, not knowing what to do. Fugaku looked just as confused and angry as she felt.

"You don't know a shit, Itachi!" Sasuke growled. "You _don't _know him – you're nothing in his life, and he's nothing in yours! You're just the guy who's staring at him from his little brother's bedroom window!"

Itachi took a calming breath, glared at his father and then walked away.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Future Lovers II

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**F **u t u r e** L **o v e r s

**P** a r t **I I**

Naruto woke up, feeling cold. He sat up slowly, not wanting to hurt more than necessarily. He glanced around the room with sleepy eyes, searching for the source of the coldness. He spotted it almost immediately.

The window was open.

He mumbled something that was incoherent even to himself, and got off the soft bed. He walked over to the window and closed it. The smell of something burnt made its way to his nostrils and he looked down on the floor.

Orochimaru's shirt was laying there, a burn mark on the arm. The man had probably tried to iron it himself. Naruto shook his head, picking the shirt up. Orochimaru had probably gotten a call and forgotten about the iron and the shirt.

Naruto didn't say anything as Orochimaru walked inside the room, the cell phone between his shoulder and his ear as he talked in a low, unhurried voice to someone on the other end.

Naruto, having lived with his guardian since his birth, quickly recognized the tone as Orochimaru's business voice, or as one could put it 'doctor voice' – the voice he used on his patients.

When Orochimaru hung up, he nodded towards the boy. "Who told you to close the window?" The pale man fisted Naruto's blonde hair, pulling in it, earning a small mewl from the blonde boy.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought–"

"Don't bother. I'm still _disappointed _with you. How could you even _think_ of getting into a fight?"

To emphasize his words, Orochimaru pulled in Naruto's hair back, so that the blonde fell to his butt with a little thump. Sighing to show his disappointment, Orochimaru turned around and walked out of the room.

"I suggest you hurry if you want to get with the bus."

Naruto glanced at the clock, then down at his naked body. He wouldn't be able to catch the bus, since he needed to shower.

Usually Orochimaru didn't want him to go to school if they had had a _rough night_ the night before. Naruto got up, stretching as much as he could without breaking or falling into a pile of limbs on the floor. After that, he took a shower to clean away the blood and sperm.

The bruises didn't disappear this shower either, and Naruto showed his distress by pushing on each and every one of the bruises – hard.

UAUAUA

Itachi stretched in his bed. He curled his toes, wondering if he should go to school today, or if he should stay in like he had done yesterday. When he arched his back, making it crack slightly, he decided to stay at home. He had stayed at home yesterday too, the day after his "argument" with Sasuke.

He didn't feel bad for what he had said to his spoiled, yet loveable baby brother. What he was feeling bad over was what Sasuke had said to him.

_You're just the guy who's staring at him from his little brother's bedroom window!_

It echoed in his mind, over and over. Sasuke's voice, telling him that he held no part in Sannin Naruto's life, that he didn't know Naruto, that he had nothing to do with the blonde boy. It was a bit creepy, in that disturbing stalker-way. Itachi had been too busy staring at Naruto to even realise that maybe the blonde actually had seen him.

What if Naruto had seen him staring from the window? Would he tell his father that a freaky long-haired older guy was staring at him as soon as he sat down on his own garden?

Maybe they would think that he, Uchiha Itachi, was a paedophile. After all, Naruto was in Sasuke's age. And Sasuke was, what, fourteen years old? Wait, no…Itachi scowled – he didn't even know how old his little brother was. But then again, Sasuke had a pretty scrawny body and he was always behaving so childishly. He could be twelve for all Itachi knew.

Shifting so that he lay on his side, Itachi nibbled on his lower lip and stared into the wall. It felt a little strange to be in his own room, because he had been in Sasuke's bedroom so much more lately.

Itachi made a sound, something similar to a groan, but softer and lower. It made his head ache to think about things like this. Now he knew how Kisame felt every day.

He finally sat up, and his feet met the cool floor. He stretched his long legs and strong arms before standing and walking over to the bathroom door. He almost threw it open, and got inside. He needed to shower – his beautiful hair looked like it had been newly washed, but it was just greasy.

He muttered a few curses as he started to brush his hair, trying to get the knots to disappear with the brush. He usually cared more for his hair, but he hadn't had the will to shower or even brush it through.

Once all of the knots were gone, he put his greasy, dark hair in a loose ponytail. He watched his mirror reflection, nothing visible in his face. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture in front of the mirror. The serious expression on his face didn't disappear. He tried to smile, but it didn't go very well. He tried again, but was only able form some kind of grimace.

Itachi merely sighed and then went to get dressed. He put on a pair of black sweatpants. It was a long time he wore them, so they were a little too small. He put on a shirt, and ignored that his belly button peaked out from between the shirt and the too small sweatpants. After he had put on a pair of socks and then a sweatshirt, he returned to the bathroom to eye himself.

He looked ridiculous, yet his face didn't change. A thin line of pale skin made itself known between his sweatpants and sweatshirt, and the pants were a little bit too short. Had it been anybody else that looked like he did with his greasy hair and solemn look, they would have laughed. He looked a little…behind, or in harsher terms – _retarded_.

His mother's voice woke him from his daydreaming. He winced almost invisibly.

"Itachi-kun!" She called. "Could you get the door? I'm in the shower!"

Itachi, ignoring that he looked like he had just climbed out of bed, walked down the stairs and through the kitchen. He stopped in the hall and stared at the door for a few seconds, before the doorbell sang again. Inhaling deep, he opened the door. He almost chocked on his tongue.

Sunshine shone in and the cold wind forced itself into the hall. Itachi blinked a couple of times, seeing the imperfect boy from across the street. "…Naruto," he spoke slowly. His voice was raspy from not having been used since the argument with Sasuke.

"Hi. Uhm…" Naruto cast his eyes down and stared at Itachi's feet. "I found this under the tree in our garden, and I…It has to be yours or Sasuke-san's."

Itachi eyed the cell phone in Naruto's hand, recognizing it. "That would be mine…yes."

"I'm sorry that I didn't find it immediately, I just…" Naruto stopped himself as Itachi reached out.

_Slow motion…_

Itachi reached out his hand. He was biting the inside of his cheek furiously, because he didn't want to say anything stupid. His fingertips touched the cold skin of Naruto's palm as his long fingers encircled the cell phone. They stayed like that – Itachi's fingers encircling the phone that still lay in Naruto's open hand.

"Itachi-kun? Who's this?"

Itachi flinched at his mother's sweet voice and removed his hand from Naruto's. He put the cell phone in his pocket, and it was then he remembered how _stupid _he looked. Just why had he decided to wear his ugliest clothes right now, when Naruto decided to return the cell phone?

"This is…Sannin Naruto, he lives across the street." Itachi didn't stutter, but his words were slow and it made him sound stupid. Why couldn't things go like he wanted? And just why did he care?

"Oh my," Mikoto put a hand over her plump lips. "Come inside, Naruto-kun. It's cold outside. Let me get you something to eat or drink. I'm so embarrassed over my son's behaviour."

Itachi's usually narrow eyes widened a fraction. He hoped that Naruto would turn Mikoto's offer down. He didn't want Naruto to see him like this – especially not when his hair was so greasy.

"I insist; you must come inside!" Mikoto smiled warmly and ushered the young boy inside.

Naruto had no other choice than accept and get inside. Mikoto showed him where to put his shoes and hang his jacket, and then led him to the kitchen.

Itachi stood, frozen, in front of the open door. If he knew his mother right – which he did – she was very, very embarrassed. And that meant that she would try to compensate it with everything she could. And that in turn meant that she would try to spoil Naruto rotten during his stay. Besides, Mikoto was a housewife without friends – she would love to have the blonde boy's company for as long as possible.

Itachi closed the door, wondering how long time it would take to take a shower and change clothes and fix his hair. He counted half an hour. Naruto would still be here in a few hours, even if he wanted it or not, thanks to Mikoto's overly social tendencies.

He walked back into the kitchen, where Mikoto had forced Naruto down in a chair and started to fix something. She looked her oldest son over as he entered. "You look awful, go and fix yourself."

"Thank you, mother," Itachi said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Naruto smiled a little at that, and Itachi quickly looked the other way. He got out of the room and then did what he had planned.

He took a quick shower, and then blow-dried his hair. He wished he hadn't. His silky, long hair was now fluffy and curly. He grabbed the flattener and turned it on. He wanted to look good, for reasons unknown to himself.

Once he had flattened his hair and changed into a pair of jeans and a dress shirt, he felt nicer. He was probably acting like a girl, fixing with his hair and wondering if he should try those other jeans instead. But he finally thought that he looked good enough to show himself to the blonde boy in their kitchen.

When he walked down, no one was there. He scowled, wondering where Naruto had gone. He walked into the hall, where his mother stood. She had a look of distress on her face.

"What a sweet boy," she said. Her voice was weak, and that made Itachi cringe inside. "Too bad that he couldn't stay any longer." She turned to her son. "You look really handsome, Itachi-kun."

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter was meant to be posted what feels like ages ago, but somehow I forgot doing it – I'm really sorry... and a little embarrassed, since I usually update at least once or twice a week. This chapter was a little filler-ish, and I'm sorry for its meaninglessness. Vi ses.


	9. Dead Bodies

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**D **e a d** B **o d i e s

The road before them was dark, only lit up by a few street lamps and the shine from some of the apartments on their sides. They were all sitting in a bus, driving through the dark streets of Otogakure. They were still in the outskirts, so once they would get in to the centre of Oto, they would see a very distinct difference.

While the east part, the one facing Konoha, was a cheap place filled with drug dealers, prostitutes and other people who couldn't afford a real place; the centre of Otogakure was a beautiful place. Or, Otogakure could be a beautiful place if one wanted it to be. People who was not from Otogakure often called it a ghost town.

Naruto couldn't agree with them more. The only people he could see on the streets were women and girls with too small clothes, and most of the windows to the apartments were crashed and replaced with carbon paper. Naruto looked away. He knew that his guardian had lived here before he adopted Naruto and moved to the calm suburbia in Konohagakure.

"Fuck! Check that shit out!" Kiba's brash voice made everybody jump and flinch in their seats. It was almost midnight, and he was probably the only one who was still fully awake. Not even Naruto, who always tried to be alert all the time, was feeling drowsy.

"Could you shut up, Inuzuka?!" Sakura yelled back. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Kiba muttered a few low curses before sliding down in his seat and staring out through the window. Naruto could see, through the corner of his eye, how Kiba elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, and soon a silent little fight was started.

Kiba was grinning madly as he got the Uchiha in a headlock and started tickling him. Sasuke bit his lip, not wanting to laugh in the presence of others, and scrunched his eyes shut to prevent tears from the torture.

They were soon interrupted by their one of their sleepy teachers. "Wake up, kids, we're soon at the camping place!"

Naruto looked to his right, and he gasped silently when he saw that narrowed jade eyes were staring intently on him. He had almost forgotten that he was sitting next to Gaara. He forced a small smile on his lips. Gaara didn't look tired at all, as he raked a pale hand through his red hair.

The bus soon came to a stop, and a wave of groans and moans met his ears. Slowly, all sleepy teens stood up and formed a line before the bus driver even got a chance to open the doors. Naruto glanced at Gaara, who was now standing up and waiting for the line to end before he walked out. Naruto followed his example, standing up and waiting not even a minute when the line was ended and everybody else was outside.

Gaara gripped Naruto's upper arm and didn't care when the blonde winced. "Don't get lost."

Naruto nodded, and Gaara let him go. He looked around, and immediately realised why Gaara had told him not to get lost. They were on a huge mat of grass, a few tents spread here and there. Street lamps were placed here and there, and there were a few signs that showed the way to the building with toilets and showers.

The bus driver helped the teachers give out the belongings and all of the green tents. Naruto waited to hear his name, but he didn't. Soon, Gaara appeared next to him again with a tent under his arm and two bags in his hands. Naruto recognised one of the bags as his own, and raised his brows in surprise.

"I got yours too," Gaara muttered. "Come on."

Naruto smiled and followed Gaara, feeling happy. They found a place near a street lamp, and managed to put up the tent without help from one of the teachers. Naruto's smile didn't disappear. Gaara kept staring at the small smile, and he felt pleased to know that it was he who had evoked it.

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up with a pain in his lower back. He groaned and stretched a little. His toes met something that felt like skin. He slid his pale foot up the warm, skin-covered cylinder. He frowned, wondering what it could be. He opened his eyes. His usually narrow eyes widened when he realised that he just had slid his foot up Kiba's thigh.

The brunette was still asleep, and Sasuke breathed out. He did _not _want to be teased for this.

He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He realised almost immediately why his back hurt. He had been lying in the strangest position ever, with one leg over Kiba and his head resting on Shino's shoulder. He shivered, wondering how Kiba and Shino could be sleeping in the same position they had fallen asleep in.

He searched around a little in the tent, occasionally brushing his foot against Shino's chest as he leaned over Kiba to open his bag. He found what he was searching for, and slumped back down on his arse. He slipped out of his pyjama pants and fought with his jeans for a while. It was amazing that Kiba and Shino didn't wake up as Sasuke finally pulled up his zipper with a grunt.

He sat, staring at his crotch and catching his breath. He was glad that the pain in his lower back had prevented a morning erection. He glanced at Shino, but didn't spot a tent under the sheets. He looked over at Kiba, and immediately blushed. It would be awkward for Kiba to wake up and having to take care of that!

Sasuke put on a new t-shirt and then crawled out of the tent. He stood on his feet in the damp grass, glancing over the camping place. He had been here once before, with his brother and Kisame when he was younger. They had gone fishing and done other silly things an eight-year-old wanted to do.

He stuck his arm back inside of the tent and roamed around until he found his bag. He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't bother to pout on his shoes, knowing that there would be nothing but grass until he reached the building with toilets and showers and after that it would be clean asphalt.

He started walking. He spotted a few girls sitting outside a tent, combing and brushing each others' hair. They giggled and waved when he walked past them, and he raised his hand in a silent greeting before speeding up slightly. He was sure that he looked stupid, with bed hair and drooped eyes.

He soon reached the little asphalt road that led to the white and grey building. He walked up to the brown door with the word _Gentlemen_ engraved. He opened it and sighed in relief when he noticed that it was almost empty. There were stalls to his left – the toilets – and stalls to his right – the showers.

He walked straight up to the mirrors and groaned at the sight of himself. He looked just as horrible as he had expected. His hair was flat in the back and he had a few curls here and there in his bangs. He nearly whimpered, but the sound of a door being opened stopped him.

He didn't even bother to look who it was, and groped around in his bag for his flattener. He found it and plugged it in next to the mirror. He waited impatiently for it to get hot, which only took a few seconds. He brought it up to his neck and grabbed a test of raven-coloured hair, flattening it.

He almost dropped the thing when a blonde boy walked up next to him. Naruto didn't look as tired as he did, no, quite the opposite. Naruto's hair was a mess, true, but his eyes were as clear as water.

"Good morning," Naruto said lowly, only casting a quick glance Sasuke's way.

"Morning," Sasuke murmured back. He looked back in the mirror, and almost blushed when he noticed that he still looked ridiculous with his curly and flat hair. He proceeded to flatten all the curls and then took out the hairgel.

He glanced at Naruto before squirting some of the gel out in his hand. The other teen was brushing his teeth, not even looking up in the mirror above the washbasin. Those clear blue eyes were staring down, and Sasuke easily got the chance to gaze at the blonde. Sasuke started fixing his hair, and he didn't even bother to look in the mirror, because he was used to do fix his hair every morning.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had the faintest traces of lines on his cheeks. Three thin, faint lines – like whiskers. His dark eyes followed as he watched Naruto spit and wash the toothbrush and his mouth with water. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth. "How did you get those?"

Naruto looked up for the first time since he had offered Sasuke a good morning. He blushed slightly when he noticed Sasuke's intense stare. He raised a thin, long finger and traced one of the scars. "These?"

Sasuke nodded. He unconsciously took a step closer to the other boy.

Naruto stepped back slightly, looking down on the floor. "Uhm…I've always had them. I can't remember why I got them. S-sorry."

Sasuke smiled slightly. He snorted. "No need to apologise." He then moved to putt his things back in his bags, and proceeded to take out his toothbrush and the tube with toothpaste. He glanced over at Naruto, who was now washing his face.

The sound of toothbrush against teeth soon echoed in the almost empty local.

UAUAUA

"When did you wake up?"

Sasuke smirked. "Earlier than you." He didn't say more as he watched Shino and Kiba throw their bags back in the tent. Shino and Kiba had been forced to wake up only a few minutes ago by one of the teachers, since they were going to the first museum today.

It was an art museum, and Sasuke had been there with Itachi when he was younger. Neither Itachi nor Sasuke had been interested in art, but their mother had wanted them to _do things_, and apparently going to museums was one of those things.

"Anything funny happened while we were sleeping?" Kiba asked as the three of them walked slowly towards the meeting place, where the teachers would have a name call. Sasuke shrugged. Kiba snorted. "Nothing at all? You boring bastard."

"I'm the boring one?" Sasuke snorted. "You were the one sleeping the morning away."

"Yeah." Kiba scowled. "And I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's just plain mean. How unfair. You should write a complain letter to the teachers."

Shino sighed at their childish antics and stood a little further away from them in the group. Kiba let out a roar and threw himself at Sasuke, who let out a surprised yelp as he landed on the grass with a heavy brunette on top of him. "Damn it, Kiba!"

"I'm hungry!" Kiba laughed. "I'm going to eat you!"

"God," Sasuke groaned as Kiba sat on top of his stomach. "You're such a kid."

The brunette shrugged, not bothering to deny it. It was true, after all.

"Oi! Kids, get on the bus!" Iruka-sensei yelled. "Kiba-kun, get off Sasuke-kun and move your ass over here!"

Kiba got off Sasuke and held out his hand to the boy on the ground. He heaved Sasuke up, which wasn't much of a fight. Sasuke was quite thin compared to most of the males in Konoha, since sports were very important to Konoha's high school.

They got inside of the bus and found seats in the back. Kiba slumped down, while Sasuke's naturally grace appeared and he sat down as if he was the emperor of the world. Kiba shook his head and snorted. Sasuke sent him a vicious glare.

"I wasn't laughing at you," Kiba whispered upon seeing Sasuke's dirty glare. "Look over there. Iruka is talking to – what was his name again? He told you, didn't he?"

"Sannin Naruto."

"Yeah, he's talking to Sannin – and it doesn't look like it's a normal conversation!" Kiba laughed, clutching his stomach and then turning to dig his portable game consol out from his pocket, even though they were strictly forbidden. Sasuke looked over to the front.

Naruto was sitting there, a pained look on his face while Iruka yelled at him. Sasuke could hear what he was saying.

"And where were you?! I thought we would have to cancel the trip only to look for you!"

Sasuke scowled. The bus was still standing still, seeing as the bus driver had went to take a leak. He stood up, unsure if he was really doing it. It felt as if he was watching the scene from above, and that it wasn't he who was slowly walking up to the front. Kiba looked after him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"There you are!" Sasuke cleared his throat and walked up to Naruto. "I'm sorry that I couldn't show you to the bathroom, Kiba was being a pain in the ass again!"

Naruto and Iruka stared at him as if he was crazy. He probably was too. But it didn't stop him from holding out his hand to Naruto with a smirk.

"Come on. I saved you a seat in the back." Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist and tugged him away from Iruka. "I'm sorry that I didn't show Naruto to the bathroom, Iruka-sensei." And with that, he pulled Naruto back to the empty seats.

He nearly shoved Naruto down on the other side of the aisle and then sat down next to Kiba. Naruto stared at him with wide, confused eyes. Sasuke looked back at Kiba, who had the exact same expression as Naruto on his face.

"Uuh…" He cleared his throat. "Iruka-sensei was being unfair – I couldn't just watch…yeah…"

He sunk down in his seat, failing to look like his normally graceful self, and promptly shut up. He was behaving strangely, and he knew it. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to help Naruto out of trouble and soil his own name in the process. He just felt like…it was unfair, that was it.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Up That Hill

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**U **p ** T **h a t ** H **i l l

The entrance hall was simple. Marble stairs, marble floor – everything was in marble or dark wood and golden-coloured. Sasuke didn't mind, it reminded him of his old home here in Otogakure.

"Hello, everybody! My name is…"

Sasuke merely glanced at the young woman that entered the hall in high heels and a pretty, dark dress. Kiba and some other boy soon engaged in a silly game, trying to make the other laugh first while doing stupid faces.

Sasuke ignored them, his eyes roaming over the students until he found the one he was searching for.

Hyuuga Hinata was standing next to Sakura, whom was text messaging on her cell phone boredly. Hinata was standing on her tiptoes to see over the students in front of her, not because she was short, no, but because the girls in front of her were all wearing high heeled shoes.

The group started moving, and Sasuke found himself using his feet to follow them.

It wasn't until they were walking up the marble stairs that Sasuke noticed two perfect legs a few steps a head. His eyes followed the pale legs up to a dark blue skirt, which covered a perfectly apple-shaped butt. He could have drooled, but that wasn't his thing.

Instead he let himself stare discreetly at the lean legs, wondering who the owner of the perfect flesh was. It had to be Hinata. He hadn't looked at her clothes today, but he knew that she was probably the only girl that would ever wear such a dark skirt. He eyed the shoes, noting that they were black pumps with only an inch high heel.

He knew he would have to talk to the Hyuuga heiress in order to ask her out, but he couldn't very well ask her after having been rejected so abruptly – in a corridor, at that. He would have to show her how charming he could be. Whoever had caught her interest before would fade in his presence; he would make sure of that.

He forced himself to stop staring at the perfect legs and butt as they reached the second floor. He didn't recognise anything, because the museums were updated every once in awhile.

The tour was boring.

When he had been there with his brother, it had been interesting and exciting. Now all he wanted to do was escape. It was cold, and all the dark hairs on his arms were standing because of said coldness. He should have brought a sweatshirt of some form; he should have remembered that museums are often cold. Like churches – cold and too big.

He looked around for Kiba, wondering if the brunet wanted to sneak out of this place while the teachers tried to pretend being interested in whatever the guide was talking about. But Kiba seemed to be busy flirting with some girl that Sasuke didn't know the name of.

His dark eyes roamed over the other students, and he stopped looking when he noticed that he wasn't the only one being bored. The blonde clumsy kid – Naruto – was staring at something in the other direction.

Sasuke didn't think. He acted. Itachi said that it was foolish not to think before acting, but Sasuke had never really listened. So he did it again. Acted without thinking, that is.

He slowly and soundlessly made his way closer to the blonde boy. Naruto was dressed in a pair of jeans that only clung to his hips because of the black belt, and the blonde had been smart enough to bring a sweater. Yet he seemed to have this uncomfortable, hesitant pose; as if he indeed was cold like Sasuke.

The Uchiha reached out his hand, and his fingertips brushed over the blue fabric from the sweatshirt. Naruto didn't notice, so Sasuke gripped the fabric in his fingers and yanked a little.

Naruto turned to him, alarmed, the heels of his sneakers screeching against the stone floor. Luckily, the group had started moving again and prevented anyone from hearing the shrill sound Naruto had just made.

Sasuke stared into clear blue eyes. He gave a weak smile before leaning forward and whispering, "let's go somewhere else? This is boring."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, as if Sasuke was an old man telling him that he had candy in his truck.

After a discreet staring contest – in which no one won – Naruto nodded hesitantly. With a small smirk, Sasuke started walking back towards the stairs. He only checked over his shoulder once to see if Naruto followed, which he did.

They reached the first floor, the entrance. It was empty, and not as cold. The big windows on each side of the big doors let the sunshine inside and it was really warm on some spots. Naruto's eyes never let Sasuke go.

"How about we ditch this and do something else?" Sasuke asked.

They had three hours to do anything they wanted before anyone would get suspicious. Three hours, and all Sasuke could think of was the beautiful legs he had seen earlier.

What he could do to them…How they would be wrapped around his waist…

But before he could get a hard on in the middle of the museum entrance, he turned his attention back to Naruto.

The blonde was chewing on his lower lip, his hands in his pockets and arms pressed against his sides in an uncertain pose. Sasuke wondered if that was the way a six-year-old looked like when going to school the first day.

"Oi!" Sasuke nearly grinned big at the sudden idea he got. Naruto flinched at his a little too harsh tone, but only nodded once to show the Uchiha that he was listening. "Let's go ice skating!"

"Ice skating?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke pretended not to notice the terrified expression on the other boy's face. "But it's spring, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know, you moron. Let's go to the rink downtown. Come on." Sasuke walked towards the door, knowing that Naruto would follow because he didn't _dare _anything else.

It wasn't as warm as Sasuke had thought it was outside; the sun easily fooled you when you were inside. But then again, if he had made it to the museum without a jacket he could certainly manage without if for a little bit longer.

He knew that there would be a bus going to the centrum in seven minutes and fifteen seconds, because that was the way it had always been, and he was sure they hadn't changed it just because he moved a few weeks ago.

They would have to borrow jackets and skates at the rink, and usually that would have bothered him a great deal, because he didn't want to use something that was already used. But this was an exception because he really, really wanted to go ice skating.

He had done that a lot when he lived in Otogakure, because his father had signed him up in Otogakure's ice skating club when he was four years old. _Four years old. _

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke spun around, walking backwards and looking Naruto over, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Why did you help me with Iruka-sensei yesterday?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly. He hadn't thought of the fact that he would actually have to talk to Naruto when he decided to take the blonde with him.

"Well…" He didn't really know the answer himself, but he guessed that he wanted to make it up for the time when he and Kiba had–

Sasuke stopped his thoughts here, not wanting to remember. Even though his father had been proud of him and even though he had upset Itachi, he was still ashamed of his actions against his innocent classmate.

Naruto looked away as fast as Sasuke looked back at him, but the Uchiha didn't mind if Naruto avoided his gaze or not. It didn't bother him at all, because he himself hated eye contact. He didn't want any kind of conflicts or arguments, because he was a coward.

"Do you know how to skate, Naruto?" The thought hit him as soon as he saw how nervous the blonde looked. When Naruto shook his head, Sasuke gave a smirk. It always felt good to be better than someone else was. "Then I'll have to teach you, I guess."

UAUAUA

Itachi was glaring at the professor in front of him, trying to give the old man a heart attack. He wasn't succeeding, because the teacher was busy roaming around on his desk in search for his glasses.

Meanwhile, the students were chattering and babbling about things that were unimportant, like what they were going to do this weekend, who dated who, when the philosophy assignment was supposed to be handed in.

Itachi didn't feel like talking, so he settled with glaring.

"Oi, Uchiha, what are you doing this weekend?"

With the glare still in place, Itachi turned a little in his seat to glare at whoever had spoken to him in such an informal manner. It was that blonde male again, the young man from Iwagakure. He looked pretty good and he wasn't _that _annoying, but Itachi still hated his guts. He had a feeling that the feeling was mutual.

"That is none of your business," Itachi replied coldly. It really was none of Deidara's business, but the blonde seemed to understand that the Uchiha really had nothing planned. So instead of feeling offended as one probably should, Deidara put on a small smirk.

"Meeting your boyfriend, perhaps?"

"My what?" Itachi repeated, unable to hide his confusion.

Deidara's smug smirk didn't go away, but he was at least nice enough to explain. "Your boyfriend, yeah. Muscular, tall, blue-skinned. You know, the guy I saw you with in Oto?"

Itachi smacked his tongue. "I assure you that Kisame is not my boyfriend."

Deidara shrugged. "Well, if you're not gonna hang out with him; you can always hang with me and the others this weekend. It'll be fun, yeah."

Itachi shook his head. "No, thank you." Even though Itachi had nothing to do (which could be translated to: no blonde to spy on), he didn't want to hang out with Deidara and 'the others'.

He guessed he would just have to hang out with his mother this weekend. Maybe they could go shopping.

UAUAUA

Sasuke put one foot on the ice, and he felt relaxed. It wasn't even a month since he had been on the ice, but still it felt good to be back. He skated about a meter to the right, leaving space for the terrified Naruto to step out on the slippery surface.

When Naruto did nothing to move, Sasuke held out his glove-covered hands to the blonde. He sighed, as if Naruto was being a pain in the ass. But to be honest, Sasuke felt too guilty about his previous behaviour to the blonde to even consider Naruto as an annoyance.

"Come here, Naruto." Sasuke smiled in victory as Naruto reached out his own glove-covered hands. The Uchiha gripped Naruto's hands firmly and watched as Naruto put out one foot on the blank surface. "Good. Now the other foot. If you slip, just cling to me."

And Naruto did just that. He put out his other foot, slipped and not even one second later the blonde was clinging on Sasuke. "Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"No need to be sorry," Sasuke muttered and then helped Naruto to stand properly. They were alone except for the ice skating class for seven-year-olds that were on the other side of the indoor rink. "Okay, watch me first."

Sasuke carefully let go of Naruto, and he was pleased to see that Naruto didn't fall at all. He felt something stir in his stomach as he showed Naruto how to skate. He always felt that little swirl in his stomach when he knew something no one else did or when he could do something that no one else could.

It was a pleasant feeling, a superior feeling. He guessed that it was like this Itachi always felt, and therefore he always tried to savour those moments.

"Hold onto my hands and try to repeat what I did, okay?" Sasuke took Naruto's hands in his and started to skate backwards, ignoring the gasp Naruto emitted. The blonde looked kind of _cute _– in a childlike way – with his nose all red and his eyes narrowed in determination as he tried to copy Sasuke's moves.

The Uchiha was glad that Naruto didn't protest or anything, but instead seemed to be very determined to learn how to skate. Sasuke loved attention, and in order to learn, Naruto kept all his attention on Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't a bad student either, Sasuke noticed after almost an hour on the ice. He hadn't tripped on his bum once, but then again he had Sasuke within an arms length all the time. Sasuke was glad that he wasn't dealing with some impatient kid or a talkative idiot in his own age, because, really, Naruto seemed to be the_ perfect _student.

"My feet are going to be sore. These skates weren't very good," Sasuke pointed out as they slowly skated towards the exit. They had changed positions, so that Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's hips from behind. That way Naruto could move easier than before.

When they sat down on the benches to take off their skates, Naruto's eyes travelled elsewhere, to the kids that were intently trying to copy their teacher's movements.

Sasuke slipped into his regular shoes, moving his stiff toes for a few seconds before standing up. He kneeled before Naruto, and the blonde snapped out of his daydreaming. Sasuke untied to laces to Naruto's skates, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He had taught someone to skate today, and it felt good. _He _felt good.

"You did well," he told Naruto. "I'm glad that you came with me."

There was a moment of silence as Sasuke continued to untie the laces. Then he heard Naruto's low voice, "thank you."

Sasuke looked up. The blonde was looking down on him, and the Uchiha had to look away before he started wondering what kind of emotions he had seen in Naruto's beautiful eyes.

"There," Sasuke smirked as he pulled of the skates from Naruto's feet. "Put on your shoes. Your toes will be warm soon."

Naruto obeyed, putting on the white and black sneakers.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the wait, I really am. I haven't proof-read the chapter, so if you see any errors I apologise. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it won't be_ too_ long before it's posted. But I'm also beta reading a story by tsubaki Uchiha and struggling with my other stories. Please review – constructive critism much wanted.


	11. Down That Hill

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**D **o w n **T **h a t** H **i l l

It was Friday morning, and tonight Sasuke would come home. Itachi wasn't overjoyed by the fact that Sasuke was coming home, but that also meant that Sannin Naruto was coming home.

The two last days had felt very empty, for some reason. He had had nothing to do, really. He finished his homework in seconds, and he had spent much time proof-reading and correcting even the most insignificant homework.

He hadn't been in Sasuke's room once, and it felt odd to spend so much with his spiders.

When he first bought the eight-legged animals, he had spent ridiculously much time with them, letting them climb over his body and in his hair. It had been so satisfying to put them in Sasuke's room and then in the evening hear a terrified scream from his little brother's room.

He stretched discreetly before climbing out of his car, closing the door and locking it. He took long, graceful steps over the parking lot, not bothering to wave back to a few girls that waved to him.

He walked soundlessly through the corridors until he reached the right classroom. It was half-filled, as it always was when Itachi arrived. He didn't want to arrive first, because that would make him a geek; and he didn't want to arrive last either, because that meant that he would attract attention.

As he sat down and waited for the class to begin, he found himself thinking of Naruto. Again. Somehow, the boy had forced himself into Itachi's mind and seemed to like it there. Now, Itachi had_ tried_ to think of something else, he really did, but it hadn't worked once.

When the teacher arrived, the class finally calmed down, but the chattering didn't all disappear. In fact, the idiot, two rows behind Itachi, were still mumbling.

"Okay, class. As you all know there's only two months before you have to hand in the – assignment, and I expect your project to be perfect."

Itachi almost scowled, the corners of his mouth barely pointing down. Two months was a short time.

"Jeez, old man!" Some idiot rumbled happily. Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We've got a lot of time!"

The professor certainly did not agree, and Itachi smirked as the moron got detention for interrupting the class.

UAUAUA

Sasuke grunted. He really wasn't made for sleeping in tents. Kiba had been sleeping on his arm, and he couldn't feel his hand. He made sure to pinch the brunet harshly before climbing out of the tent. At least the pain prevented him from getting a morning erection, and he was grateful for that.

Kiba only shifted a little from having been pinched, but it didn't bother Sasuke. Shino wasn't there, meaning that the more mature brunet was already awake and probably taking a shower or something alike.

Sasuke had spent yesterday's night with Shino, Kiba, Sakura and Ino. Hinata had been with some other girls, and Sasuke wished that she could have been with them instead.

It seemed that his absence hadn't been unnoticed, for Kiba and Sakura spent almost an hour trying to get him to tell them where he had been. It was only because Kiba had been pulling his hair that he told them that he had gone ice skating with Naruto.

Oh, how he regretted that he told them. Ino and Sakura didn't make much of a deal of it, but they seemed a little curious as to why he, Uchiha Sasuke, would like to hang out with the blonde whose name always was forgotten.

Kiba was worse than the girls, teasing him and jumping into conclusions. Shino only gave him a faint smirk before saying something cynical that Sasuke really couldn't hear.

So, to say that yesterday night had been pleasant would be a lie. But it had been a good day, and learning Naruto how to skate had been worth the teasing.

He made his way over the camp, only acknowledging Shino as they walked past each other. Sasuke ignored the girl who giggled her greetings to him, only shrugging as a teacher that asked him if he had seen another student. He wasn't in a crappy mood, but he certainly didn't have time for them.

During the three mornings he had woken up here with Kiba and Shino, he had arrived to the bathroom at the same time, and he had met Naruto each morning. Only one of the mornings had other people been there, showering before they prepared to go to another museum.

Today they were all going on a concert. Sasuke wasn't one for classical music, but he could easily endure it for an hour or two. His grandfather had always played classical music to him when he and Itachi were younger and their grandparents babysat them.

He opened the door to the red building, stepping inside to find only Naruto there. Two or maybe three showers were running, telling that a few more people were there too. Sasuke had showered before he went to bed, so he wouldn't have to do that this morning.

Naruto's hair was wet, meaning that he had had a shower; Sasuke walked up to the mirrors and stopped a few meters away from the blonde. He unpacked his hair straightener and the blueish gel on the counter and plugged in the flattener.

He glanced over at Naruto, who was brushing his teeth. He gave the blonde a weak smile, but it went unnoticed. He cleared his throat discreetly. "Good morning. Naruto," he added the blonde's name thoughtfully, as if he was unsure if he could use it or not.

Naruto looked back at him, spitting out some foam before looking back. "Good morning, Sasuke-san." Naruto sounded very carefree. Sasuke wanted to be able to sound like that too, but he always ended up sounding arrogant.

"You look…well, you don't look tired." Sasuke felt a little lame, but it was the truth. His mother said that honesty was important.

Naruto cleaned his toothbrush and drank some water before answering. He gave Sasuke a hesitant smile. "Yes, Gaara-kun didn't keep me up all night." Seeing Sasuke's confusion, the blonde continued. "Gaara-kun has insomnia, so I've been up with him all these nights."

"I see."

"Not that I mind, though!"

Sasuke raised a brow at the blonde's sudden change of tone, but didn't comment it. He started fixing his hair, unnecessarily slow. Naruto didn't spare him another glance, and Sasuke didn't know whether to feel offended or appreciate it.

"Yo!"

Sasuke almost dropped the flattener, but managed to keep his cool very well, as always. He glared at Kiba's mirror reflection as the brunet walked up behind him. "Moron," he muttered.

"Oh, shut it, Ice Prince." Kiba made a grimace, as if trying to hold in his laughter when he looked over at the blonde, who was still brushing his teeth carefully. "What's up, Na…Naruko, was it?"

The blonde looked slightly terrified as Kiba grinned big to him, flashing white teeth. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated pathetic people, he really did, but for some idiotic reason he found that Naruto needed some…assistance.

"It's Naruto, Kiba. You moron, I'm surprised that you even remember your own name."

"Oi! Uncalled for!" Kiba barked before heading to the showers. Sasuke didn't even bother to roll his eyes as he glared after the loud brunet. Sasuke turned to look over at Naruto, a light smile on his lips.

But instead of being met by a grateful grin, as he had expected along with a quiet 'thank you'; he was met by a fierce look. Naruto's glare was weak, and it was more shocking than hurtful. The blonde gave Sasuke a small nod before leaving.

Sasuke stared after Naruto, wondering what the hell he had done wrong.

UAUAUA

Around seven o'clock Naruto entered his home. He was met by such a horrible stench that he wondered if someone had died in the living room.

Using his index finger and thumb to clench his nose, he walked inside the kitchen. There was no note or anything that could possibly tell Naruto if his guardian was at home or not. "O-Orochimaru?" He stuttered out. What if he was disturbing? Should he come back later?

His questions were answered when Orochimaru stepped out in front of him, leaning against the doorframe. Naruto unconsciously took a step back, his heel hitting the table. "So you're home."

Orochimaru didn't wear his usual smug expression – instead he looked tired and worn. It was as if his age had finally caught up with him. The ashen-skinned man gave a vague smirk, before he spoke in his hoarse and calm voice.

"What makes you think that you're welcome here, Naruto-kun? Do you believe that you can come and go as you want?" Orochimaru took a few steps closer, reaching out his hands. "Do you believe that you can live here without giving something back? Do you, really?"

"No," Naruto whimpered. He shut his eyes as he felt Orochimaru's cold hands taking a firm grip on the collar of his jacket. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry, so s-sorry…"

Orochimaru snorted. "That's pathetic, Naruto-kun. I know you can beg better. I raised you, after all. Beg."

"I-I'm really sorry, Orochimaru-sama. I didn't mean to–"

"You didn't mean to what? Disappear for a few days and then come back home and pretend that everything is fine? I'll tell you something, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru gave a weak chuckle. "IT. IS. NOT. FINE!"

Naruto gave a small sound as Orochimaru raised his hand. The slap seemed to echo in the silent, nearly empty and impersonal kitchen. The next slap seemed to bounce around on the faded mint walls. And the next slap died out quickly because Orochimaru ripped off Naruto's jacket.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down harshly and buttons being ripped off filled the room. Naruto bit his tongue to prevent any kind of sounds escaping his throat. Orochimaru trailed his long fingers through Naruto's hair. It wasn't a harsh movement; it actually felt kind of good as the grown man massaged his scalp gently with spider-like hands. But at the same time, it made Naruto want to shave off all of his hair.

"Bend over, Naruto-kun."

The blonde obeyed, bending over and leaning his upper body against the counter. He inhaled deeply through his nose, not daring to open his mouth. He could hear Orochimaru panting behind him, into his ear. The hot breath of Orochimaru's against his skin would always be there, just like a tattoo.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of Orochimaru's hands parting his ass cheeks. He knew that his guardian didn't do this because he wanted to, or because he was horny. Orochimaru was much deeper than that – he wanted Naruto to understand that he had done wrong; he wanted to discipline his son.

When Orochimaru entered him, Naruto gave a meek cry, a whimper of sorts. Orochimaru's hands were now warm on his hips, holding a firm grip on his hipbones.

Bruises. Marks.

There would be purple and blue bruises on his hips and thighs when Orochimaru had taught him this lesson.

Naruto had to bite back the sudden urge to vomit as Orochimaru pulled out, only to thrust back inside harshly. The blonde focused on his breathing, not on the pain inside of him or on his hips.

"How…does it feel now…Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru breathed hotly on his neck, bringing out his long tongue to lap a part of his exposed skin. "It feels…_good_…doesn't it? Because you know…ahh…that you deserve this."

Naruto nodded fiercely, knowing that it was true. He should have asked Orochimaru to call him in sick or something instead of going to that trip. But then again, that might have been suspicious, and Orochimaru needed Naruto be average in everything.

"Say that you…deserve this," Orochimaru groaned. Naruto nodded, tears behind his closed eyelids. His fingers were trembling and his insides were aching, he could barely hold back the screams. "Say it!"

Naruto inhaled dramatically, his throat thick with sobs. "I…I deserve this…I deserve this!" He repeated it until Orochimaru finally released inside of him. The uncomfortable feeling of being filled didn't bother Naruto as much as the fact that the liquid would drip down on his bruised thighs.

"Good boy." Orochimaru pulled up his pants, a little bit out of breath. After all, he hadn't fucked Naruto in awhile, and that was about all exercise he got, seeing as his work was too attention craving for any other kind of activity. "Now…Be a good boy and spread your legs a little."

Naruto obeyed, parting his legs as much as he could with his jeans still around his ankles. Orochimaru crouched, his pink tongue peeking out of its cave. Naruto let out a hiss when he felt his guardian's tongue running up the inside of his thigh. In a way, it would probably have been very sensual to clean off your lover with your tongue, but not in this case. Not when your lover was a grown-up man – a doctor – and he was supposed to be your father.

Naruto swallowed everything he wanted to scream, every curse and moan. He would save it for the day Orochimaru died. Then he would be able to rest in peace.

But, for now, he was going to stay silent and let Orochimaru lick the insides of his thighs.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Yeah. An update. I feel good. It's around midnight right now, so I haven't proof-read it. Spot any errors and you tell me, yes? =) Thank you for reading! Please review!


	12. Murder I

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**M **u r d e r

**P** a r t **I**

Sasuke dumped his bag on his bed, not bothering to check for any of Itachi's spiders. If he was lucky, he might have crushed one or two. Without thinking, he walked up to his desk, climbing up on it to see over one of the plants in his window.

What he saw outside didn't surprise him. All he could see was the white house where Naruto lived, and he noted that the car wasn't there. Maybe Naruto was at home by himself. Maybe he was sick – because why else would he have tried to glare at Sasuke like that?

Grabbing the jacket he had thrown on the floor merely a minute ago he hurried downstairs. He knew that Naruto was at home, because the blonde had hopped off the bus there about fifteen minutes ago.

He put on his shoes and jacket at the same time, and his father gave him a slightly curious, yet disapproving glance. "Where are you going, son?"

Sasuke looked up, smiling. "I'm going over to see if Naruto is at home."

Fugaku only nodded once, not bothering to question Sasuke's motives. The young Uchiha made his way outside and walked with long steps over the asphalt road that separated them. He walked on the little stone path that lead to the door, and he wondered how the garden could be so well-kept when he hadn't seen anyone taking care of it.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for it to open. It did open, slowly, with a small whine.

Naruto looked like shit.

Sasuke swallowed the gasp he had felt coming up, and forced himself to look at the blonde. Naruto was pale and his cheeks looked wet, as if he had just been told some horrible news.

"Naruto…are you okay?" He held out his hand to…well, he didn't know what he was going to do with it, so maybe it was good that Naruto flinched away. "What happened?"

"I…I…" Naruto cast his eyes downwards. "I fell. Nothing important. I'm just…I'm just silly."

Now, Sasuke wasn't as dense as Itachi said he was. He could see that Naruto was lying. How to act around a crying and lying person was not Sasuke's expertise. He had _no idea_ how to handle sad people.

"Uhm… Do you want a hug?"

Naruto blinked. "_No_."

It was worth a try, at least. "Can I come inside?"

Naruto licked his lips, seemingly debating whether to let the Uchiha in or just close the door. "Yeah, sure." He stepped aside, letting Sasuke inside.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was that it was dark as he was led to what he assumed was the living room. No lights were on, and the only light was coming in through the windows. The sofa looked new and comfortable. Naruto gestured for him to sit down in it.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto sure seemed to be the perfect host. "No, thanks. I just wanted to check up on you. I…I was wondering if you were mad at me?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he sat down next to Sasuke. He was probably not prepared for that kind of question. "No," he confessed. "I'm not mad at you, Sasuke-san."

"But?"

"But?" Naruto repeated, confused.

Sasuke shrugged. "I feel that there's a 'but' hanging in the air. You're not mad at me, but…"

Naruto looked away, down on the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. "But I don't understand why you're behaving like you are."

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What? Am I behaving badly?" He had only been told by his parents or Itachi when he was behaving badly or rudely towards other people, never by anyone else. Now, it wasn't unusual for Mikoto to bring Sasuke into another room and tell him to be polite, but no one else ever told him that he was bad-mannered.

"No!" Naruto shook his head furiously. "So-sorry, Sasuke-san! I didn't mean to be impolite!"

"Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, okay?" He hissed.

Naruto gulped inaudibly, but Sasuke could see how his throat contracted before relaxing. "I…I was just wondering what your mo-motives are. I mean, why would you else be so nice to me? I don't mean to be rude – promise!"

"Motives? Motives for being nice to you?" Sasuke had to smile, he really had to. "God, you're stupid."

Naruto nodded once, as if he already knew that.

"I don't need any motives, Naruto. I just want to be your friend. You seem alright, and lonely, so _why _can't I be your friend?"

They heard the front door open and close.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Because…"

"Naruto?"

Sasuke looked up at the man that entered, and he wondered if he was going to be kicked out. The man looked a bit scary in his long, white robe and his pale complexion.

"Just because," Naruto whispered.

"You must be that charming young man that lives across the street. Uchiha Sasuke, is it?" The man gave a crooked smile, and Sasuke wondered if it would be too suspicious if he just stood up and ran. He simply nodded in response. "Ah, now, maybe you should go home, Sasuke. I have a few things to discuss with my son."

"Of course, sir." Sasuke threw the man a dirty look before he stood up and left the room. He hurriedly put on his jacket and shoes and exited the house.

But instead of even considering going back home, he sneaked around the corner of the house to where he knew the living room was. He spotted the window that had been the only light source, and immediately walked up to it.

He felt like the sneaky little brat he was, as he stood pressed against the wall where he was able to see inside.

His breath hitched upon the sight. He clenched his eyes shut and hated himself for being so weak. No other boy would have been frightened upon seeing such a simple slap.

It wasn't the actual hit that scared Sasuke, but the thought that his friend had just been hit by his father.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** As you know, I'm beta reading a story called **Yearning for Comfort**, by **tsubaki uchiha**. A few of you wondered when the first chapter was coming out, and I'm glad to tell you that it's on her profile by now. So, check it out and send her some constructive critism!

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	13. Murder II

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**M **u r d e r

**P** a r t **II**

"I always thought that you were impatient."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the hallway, leaking in through the half-open door. The house was silent, only the sounds of two dark voices and breathing from one of the bedrooms.

In the bed, two boys lay. Two brothers, to be exact. Itachi and Sasuke. The older was lying on his back, staring up in the ceiling with an expressionless face, while the younger was curled up with his back towards his older brother.

They weren't facing each other, yet they both seemed to know exactly what the other was feeling. Itachi soon spoke up again, his voice a little slower now when he was tired. "I never thought that you could be persistent enough to actually become friends with someone who doesn't want your friendship."

"It wasn't that hard," Sasuke confessed. "But there is something that's bothering me."

"And what is that?"

"What do you do when your friend is in pain? How can I help?"

Itachi sat up, the blankets once covering his lean body falling down over his thighs. "Who is in trouble? Is it Naruto-kun?"

"Just answer the question, Itachi." Sasuke sighed, not moving an inch. His eyes were closed, and his other senses were heightened. The feeling of Itachi's cotton sheets against his sensitive skin; the sounds of Itachi's breathing; the taste of toothpaste in his mouth. It was all coming alive in the dark.

"Well," Itachi started and once again lay down. "If I was you, and one of my friends had some problems, I would probably wait for them to come to me. If he needs help, he'll come to you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, that's what I think."

UAUAUA

When Itachi woke up the next morning, the room was bright and warm. The sun was peaking in through the curtains, and the sheets were a mess by his feet. He looked around, finding that his little brother was lying in his bed.

Remembering yesterday night, where Sasuke had come into his bedroom with some questions, Itachi once again lay down to gather his thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was Kiba who was in trouble, or if it was some other unimportant person that Itachi didn't care about. He wanted to know if it was Naruto who needed his aid, or if the blonde was okay.

He had no clue why he wanted to know something like this, for what could he do? How would he be able to help even if it was Naruto who needed assistance?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I'm ashamed over the delay (and shortness). Yet I feel like I need some critism and tips to be able to continue this story. Don't worry, though, I promise that I will continue this story – but I'm unsure how regular the updates will be. I apologise, and hope that you will help me! (This chapter has not been proof-read.)

For those who are interested in abuse-fics, check out **tsubaki uchiha**'s SasuNaru-story. (God, I'm shameless…)


	14. Murder III

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**M **u r d e r

**P **a r t** III**

The smell of burnt food floated out through the kitchen window, out in the cool summer evening. It had yet to become dark, and Naruto knew that he was being a bit risky by opening the window.

The people living in this neighbourhood had yet to start their silly barbecue parties, and Naruto couldn't wait for the families around their house to start cooking and eating their food outside. It was always interesting to see, he thought. How these families could be so different from his own family.

With shaky hands he put two plates on the kitchen table, silently hoping that Orochimaru would be delayed or maybe...maybe dead.

He closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing deep red from shame. Had he really thought something so bad about his guardian? The very man that had taken care of him since his parents died!

He took a shaky breath, forcing himself to think of something else. Like Sasuke, the boy whom had too many personalities for it to be amusing. One second, he was trying to beat the crap out of him – the next; he was fighting to gain a place as Naruto's friend.

Either Sasuke had several personalities, or a twin.

Naruto didn't know which one he was hoping for.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking to get used to the light. He continued with what he was doing, cleaning the counter from any food that could have gotten there while he was cooking. He knew that Orochimaru would certainly not be happy with being served burnt food, but Naruto also knew that he didn't have the time to prepare something new before his custodian arrived.

It was either getting beaten because the food was burnt, or getting beaten because there was no food on the table. He didn't know what was worse, so he decided to let it be for now.

That was when he heard the front door open and close. He tried to steady himself, breathing in and out through his nose to regain control over his emotions. The steps came closer, and he took a step back when Orochimaru entered the kitchen.

He looked like usual, pale and depressed. Naruto felt bad for him; he was working so hard to find solutions to diseases that were incurable. But Naruto was sure that his guardian would find out a way to make people survive.

"Why is it smelling like there has been a fire in here?"

The calm tone made Naruto cringe, and he had to force himself to stand still as Orochimaru walked up to him.

"You burnt the food, Naruto-kun? Why is that?"

"I-I...clumsy!" He blurted out; unsure if he was even allowed to speak. Orochimaru merely made a disgusted grimace, but it disappeared as he gripped Naruto's arm roughly. He pulled the blonde boy with him, through the living room and to Manda's room.

His eyes widened, and he almost choked on his own saliva. He would have protested, argued, pleaded, but found himself unable to when Orochimaru opened the door to the room where he kept Manda and her food – the rats.

He pushed Naruto inside. "Be nice to her. And don't play with the rats. It's disgusting." Orochimaru's slender, dark eyebrow twitched. "Stay here until I open the door for you."

Naruto nodded obediently, the door slamming into his face. He stood completely still until he heard that Orochimaru was back in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, sliding down to the floor by the wall. He sighed, trying to think of something else. He was sure that Orochimaru wouldn't let him out until tomorrow.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I'm currently focusing on **Evolution**, and I'm trying to update **Bleaching** and **Sleeping with Strangers**. I'm sorry for the delay, the shortness, the mistakes and the suckiness. Review to give me inspiration?


	15. Murder IV

**Dedicated: **to **Rainbowbats**, for her/his amazing review. If I got reviews like that every day, I would totally write an entire book if that's what the reviewer wanted –dies from happiness–

Next chapter will be longer, seeing as this is a something reminding of a filler, yet holding some importance. Yay.

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**M **u r d e r

**P **a r t** IV**

Itachi was a calm man. There were times when he felt like the world came crashing down on him, there were times when he felt miserable and pathetic. There were times like that for him too.

The only difference between him and all the other human beings on Earth was that while they bathed in misery, he kept himself together and faced it. He wasn't emotionless, and he had feelings.

He just did the healthy thing and kept them bottled up inside.

Yet, when he saw his favourite spider like that – pathetically crushed under a shoe – he felt the anger boil inside. He glared up at the owner of the shoe, his eyes slightly wider than normally. His lips were still parted, having tried to warn his father from stepping on his dear, dear spider.

"What have I said about letting those _things _wander around in the house?" Fugaku's voice was calm, but that only made Itachi angrier. He hadn't been this upset since Sasuke had put a gum in his beautiful hair while he was asleep when they were younger.

"Father..." Itachi took a deep breath. "...I hate you."

Fugaku's eyes widened in shock, and the kitchen sounds came to a stop behind them, Mikoto too being surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You murderer!" Itachi growled out. Fugaku's ears turned red, like they always did when he became angry. "You killed her!"

"I did not," Fugaku snarled back. "I merely stepped on a disgusting insect."

"She was not an insect, father." Itachi refused to look at his father, trying to calm down. But the feeling was taking over him – and he mistook the shock and sorrow, that he should have felt, for anger. "She was my pet. I've had her for more than a year!"

"Get over it, Itachi," Fugaku murmured as he massaged his temples. "Why couldn't you just have turned into a normal child? But no, instead you have to do everything that's not normal. You're asocial, asexual and you play with spiders instead of getting a dog."

"I'm not abnormal," Itachi defended. Never before had Fugaku said such a thing direct to his face. Although he had always suspected this from his father, it was a difference. To hear it like this, being called abnormal.

"But you are," Fugaku insisted. "I would scream in joy if you told me this minute that you were heterosexual. Or homosexual – doesn't matter!"

Itachi closed his eyes, feeling like he had been slapped in his face. He knew that a lot of parents probably had these kinds of arguments – parents to homosexuals wishing that their children were heterosexual.

Instead, his father told him this. He cleared his throat, nodding once.

"I'm sorry, father, for being such a disappointment." And with that, he left the kitchen. He could feel his mother's stare. While he put on his jacket and shoes, he heard his father speak up,

"These shoes were new..."

UAUAUA

Naruto tried not to panic. He breathed slowly – inhaling sharply – through his parted lips. His eyes were barely open, and what he saw was blurry. The room was so damp – hot, yet wet. The yellow lights in Manda's terrarium were bothering his eyes, making his head hurt.

The low hiss on the other side of the glass wall made Naruto whimper, and he pushed himself harder against the other wall. The rats – white and brown with naked tails – squeaked and longed for freedom. Just like him.

To think that he had reached the level where he compared himself to rats.

He breathed again, the wet and warm air stocking in his throat. He closed his eyes fully, trying to think of something else than Manda's sharp fangs and the rats' whining. The crash outside helped him lose focus on Manda's hisses, and he sat straighter.

He tugged a little in the hem of his jeans unconsciously, nervously wondering what Orochimaru was doing out there. His father had the grace of a cat – he would never stumble like a mere mortal. When he didn't hear anything after the crash – not even a low mumble of vulgar curses – he tried to crawl closer to the door.

He moved slowly, uncertain if he dared to make any hasty movements. Manda was on the other side of the glass wall, inside of her terrarium, yet he felt the need to be careful. Snakes weren't his favourite animal, to be honest.

"Who do you think you are?"

Naruto flinched, almost jumping away from the door, when he heard a voice that didn't belong to anyone he knew. Orochimaru's voice was raspier, while this was still young and clear. He knew that Kabuto's voice would never be as dark as this man's voice. He leaned back, closing his eyes to think up a picture of the man who had spoken.

"What kind of pathetic man puts their child in a closet?" The tone was not questioning, as if he didn't want to hear an answer.

Naruto let out a small yelp when the door was opened, and he expected Orochimaru to step inside. He was even more surprised when another man entered. It was the neighbour – the oldest Uchiha child. Naruto couldn't remember the name of Sasuke's older brother, but that wasn't his highest priority on the moment.

Instead, he wondered what the pale man was doing in the room where Orochimaru had installed Manda's terrarium. He got up on his feet, pressing himself against the wall. He wondered why Orochimaru didn't arrive to tell Itachi to leave.

"Come with me, Naruto-kun. I'll take you somewhere nice."

Orochimaru had told Naruto all his life not to go with strangers. He had told him to be careful if he ever needed to talk to a stranger.

Though, this man was technically not a stranger. Naruto had met him before. Naruto was friends with this man's younger brother. He was probably safe. Naruto would probably be safer with this man than with Orochimaru.

Abusive, loving Orochimaru.

"Come," the Uchiha repeated firmly before walking out of the room.

Naruto followed.

**To Be Continued**

Please leave a review to let me know that you are still interested. I won't continue this if no one is interested.


	16. Slutgarden

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the delay, and you should all thank **Bligy** for this chapter (go check out her amazing story, now!)xD Anyway, I'm really glad to be able to update this, and I hope you'll like it!

**You are one of God's mistakes**

**S** l u t g a r d e n

The need to _save_, to _protect_ won over all rational thoughts.

He didn't think as he practically pulled Naruto with him, ignoring the threats that were called from behind them. He opened the front door to his house with more enthusiasm than was needed. He more or less pushed the confused blonde inside of the house without as much as a sound. He was unsure what he was supposed to say, and therefore wisely kept quiet.

Upon hearing his mother's soft footsteps against the floor, he tried to make up some kind of excuse. Some kind of explanation as to why he had dragged their innocent neighbour over to their house. He couldn't very well say that he had been planning to ask Naruto out and then seen how this Orochimaru locked the blonde inside of what seemed to be a closet.

"Naruto-kun? Itachi-kun?"

Mikoto sounded confused, wondering what the commotion had been all about. She offered a kind smile when she noticed how ruffled Naruto looked. Her mother instincts kicked in, and she held out her hand to the small blonde.

"Would you like to take a shower, Naruto-kun? I'll make you something to eat, and you'll borrow some of Sasuke-kun's clothes. Come here."

She took his hand in hers gently, and they disappeared from the hall. Itachi stood there, trying to calm himself. He had to admit that mothers were amazing creatures. They seemed to know what to say and what to do, without even knowing the entire situation. Itachi was sure that his mother understood that something was wrong, but he was also positive that she wouldn't push the subject.

Itachi, never a coward, walked into the kitchen. Fugaku was sitting by the table, reading one of his favourite newspapers. Upon hearing his oldest son entering the room, Fugaku looked up. He put away the stylish reading glasses and folded the newspaper neatly. They stared at each other, both fighting internal emotions.

Itachi wished that his father would say something.

Fugaku hoped that his son would speak up first.

Itachi wanted to know... Fugaku needed to know...

Did they still love each other?

Neither man looked down, but they could both hear the familiar steps of Sasuke as the youngest Uchiha entered the kitchen. Without understanding that he had interrupted something, the scrawny teen looked at Itachi curiously.

"What is Naruto doing here?"

UAUAUA

Naruto didn't know whether to be grateful or scared. As he stood in the shower, trying not to look at the bruises, he could hear Mikoto rummage around in the room next to the bathroom, looking for clothes that would fit him.

She was very understanding, not asking any personal questions. She merely wanted to know what he would like to eat for dinner and if he would like to sleep in the guest room. He wondered how it would have been if his own mother had been alive. He couldn't remember if she was kind and sweet like Mikoto.

His parents had died when he was merely ten years old, and he could barely remember their faces. All he knew about them was the fact that he looked like his father, but was as stubborn as his mother was.

Of course, Orochimaru had done everything in his way to make Naruto different from his parents. In a way, Naruto could understand that perfectly clear. Orochimaru wanted to show that Naruto was his now, that Naruto was his son. And Naruto would never be able to thank his guardian enough for taking him in.

While Orochimaru wasn't a "normal" father, he wasn't horrible either. Naruto was a fairly smart boy – he knew that most didn't receive a beating when they failed to make dinner; he knew that most didn't get fucked so hard, so deep because they had missed the bus.

Yet, he knew that his time with Orochimaru had been so much better than it would have been with anyone else, or in an orphanage. He had heard so many awful tales during his small stay at the local orphanage that he never wanted to return to that. He was safe with Orochimaru, but that didn't meant that he liked what happened.

He didn't want to be locked inside a closet anymore.

UAUAUA

Sasuke was sitting in the living room, a pout on his pretty face. He would rather be sitting in the guestroom with Itachi and Naruto, listening to whatever they were talking about. He was curious; he wanted to know. He didn't want to be left out; Naruto was his friend now. He would like to help as well. He knew why Itachi had brought Naruto here, though; he couldn't understand how his brother had figured it out.

There was a harsh knock on the front door, and Sasuke got up. Despite the threat of facing Itachi's spiders if he moved, he walked through the kitchen and to the hall. He opened the door, the pout long gone. Instead, he scowled darkly at the man who had knocked on the door.

Orochimaru was a lot taller than he was, and it made him feel inferior. He disliked the feeling greatly, and therefore had to fight the urge to spit in the man's face. Besides, this was the man that was abusing Sasuke's friend. The man was nothing but trouble.

So, being the genius Sasuke was, he leaned against the doorframe, preventing Orochimaru from entering the house. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering..." The hiss in Orochimaru's voice was unsettling. "...if you had seen my little Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, "yeah."

"Oh? Is he here, perhaps? He left in such a hurry."

Sasuke dearly wanted to punch the man's leer away, but knew that he was too weak to ever engage in a fight with such a powerful man. "Nope. He is with Itachi. They left half an hour ago. They seemed to be in a hurry, yeah."

"I see," Orochimaru said leisurely. "Did they inform you when they would be back?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke shifted, feigning impatience and irritation. "Itachi just got in, packed a bag and then they left. Guess they went to do some camp–"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Please call me when they return. Naruto left his phone at home, you see." Orochimaru's leer was back on, and Sasuke refrained from gasping when the old man leaned in close. "Perhaps you would like to give it to him when you see him?"

"Nope. I'm no delivery man." _Asshole_, Sasuke thought and took a step back. "Nice talking to you." He offered a painfully fake smile before slamming the door closed in Orochimaru's face. He watched through the door's window as the tall, pale man walked away slowly in the chilly spring weather. A smirk appeared on his face, feeling as if he had accomplished something.

He stood there and watched through the door's window as Orochimaru got into his car and drove away. As soon as the car was out of sight, he relaxed slightly. He practically jogged up to the guest room, passing Fugaku's workroom without greeting his father.

He knocked on the door, getting inside before the boys inside the room had a chance to react. Itachi was standing right before him, back faced to him, and Naruto was sitting on the bed. The blonde hair looked slightly darker when wet from the shower.

"I told Orochimaru that you left in a hurry to camp."

Itachi blinked, and Naruto tilted his head slightly. Neither said a thing. Naruto looked a bit troubled, as if he didn't knew what to say. Itachi slowly turned his eyes back to Naruto, and once again the older Uchiha was engaged in a staring contest with the young blonde.

And Sasuke shrugged, pretending not to be hurt by their indifference as he left them alone.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Comment to show your interest? I don't know if it's as popular as it was before. Hopefully, you all still like it and would like me to continue. I want it to be made clear that I write for _you_, but I certainly won't continue if the interest isn't there (unfair, isn't it?)


End file.
